Change: The Forgotten Past
by Matt Smith
Summary: When a group of friends on a vacation activate a portal and get sent to the Star Wars Universe, they will soon discover, that this is not the first time they've been there.
1. Chapter 1

**Change: **_**The Forgotten Past**_

_By Matthew Smith And Kirsty Harrington_

**Chapter One**

_Location: La Grande Dune, Tunisia_

I jammed the gas pedal down as far as it would go. The dune buggy shot forward, its speed increasing. My sister, Rebecca Smith and one of my friends Ajmina Kahn, who sat in the back of the buggy, held on to the handle bars on the ceiling.

I looked over, past Rebecca, as a second buggy rolled up a few feet away from ours. Two other girls and a young man, nodded over at us. I shook my head. "RACE YOU!" Shouted the one girl driving the other buggy. Her name was Kirsty Harrington. The girl next her was her best friend, Lara Hall. In the back was Jacob Feeney, our friend from Australia.

Suddenly their buggy shot forward, leaving ours in a trail of dust from the Tunisia desert. Ajmina (AKA; AJ to us) leaned forward. "Are you going to take that shit? Run 'em down, will ya?" she said. I smiled, as her Australian/Pakistanian/British Accent filled my ear. "Sit back, hang on!" I replied. I gripped the steering wheel tightly with both of my hands, both with black racing gloves on. I shifted gears and pushed the gas pedal down more.

The race was on. It was the first time any of us had actually hung out in person. We'd been planning this trip for several years now, each of us saving up to visit the filming locations of our favorite films. First up on the list was the Tunisia Desert area, which was used for filming several of the _Star Wars_ films, including _A New Hope_. We had met up at the Habib Bourguiba International Airport, had lunch, and then set out on our first adventure together, as a group.

The sun was bright and hot, as we drove through the La Grande Dune, which was the filming site for the 'Dune Sea' in the _Star Wars _films. As the day went on, we stopped at the first site. Located in the town of Matmata, it was the filming location of Luke Skywalker's home on Tatooine. The sunken homes were actually part the Sidi Driss Hotel.

I parked the buggy, as Rebecca and AJ got out to meet up with Lara, and Jacob. I took off my baseball cap, which had the insignia of FBI on it, and ran my right hand through my medium length, dirty blond hair. Kirsty came around to my side of the buggy. "Come on, hot shot. It'll be night soon." I nodded, as she pulled on my shirt sleeve once. I placed my cap back on and got out of the buggy.

_Minutes later…_

I looked down into of other sunken pits that made up the courtyard of the Lars' homestead. It wasn't much, really. "There's no one here, you know. We can go down inside."

I looked down into the large pit of a courtyard. Then I looked over at Jacob. It was about 5 feet down into the pit. We'd have to go through the actual house and down into the courtyard. "Let's go."

I led the way into through the door, which gave off a creaking sound we found ourselves inside the main room, which led into the Kitchen area of the building. As we stood around in awe of what was truly Film history, I heard a rumble from the courtyard. I moved through the kitchen, and found the doorway that led to the workshop, in which Luke worked on C-3PO and R2-D2.

As I entered, I looked out through the open area of the courtyard. It was nothing but dirt and sand out there. A few random props still sat around, but nothing surprising. "Hey guys!"

The group came out, and stood next to me, staring out into the courtyard. It was surreal. We were standing in the same spot Mark Hamill had stood, with George Lucas and everyone else from the movies. Of which Storm troopers had attacked this place. It was burning on the big screen.

Kirsty stepped out into the courtyard. I noted the strange look on her face. She looked up into the sky, and then paused, and looked back at us. "Are you guys going to come out here? It's great!" I looked over at Lara. She shrugged. "I just want to go see the locations of middle earth!"

"It's on our list, Shads." I said, as we stepped out into the courtyard. I pointed up at the top of the wall of courtyard. "That's where Luke stood, talking to his Uncle Owen!"

"WOW!" Rebecca exclaimed. Then there was a rumble.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what? Oh, look! One of the old power droids. Gonk!"

Kirsty started to move forward toward the old prop droid, only to trip over her own feet. I moved over next to her. "You alright?"

"I'm Fine. Just a cut up knee and hands." She stood and brushed herself off. "Here…" I said, noting her bleeding gash on her knee. I tore off a sleeve from my extra shirt I had tied around my waist and tied it around her knee. She smiled. "Thanks." She said.

We sat down next to the Gonk droid prop and I took off my hat, and waved it at myself, in a fanning motion. Jacob sat down next to Kirsty and took out his water bottle. As he took a gulp and smiled. "This is great guys."

We looked over at him. He's smile was huge. I nodded. "It is. I'm glad we could make these trips happen."

"So what's next on the list?"

"Lord of the Rings locations. Starting with Tongariro National Park, home to three volcanoes: Mount Ruapehu, Mt Tongariro and Mt Ngauruhoe proved ideal as the dark rand savage realm of 'Mordor' and 'Mount Doom', where the ring is forged." I read from our list.

Lara smiled. "How exciting! Volcanoes!"

"Are you sure we can get there?" Kirsty asked.

"Probably not legally." I replied.

"Matt!"

"Just being honest. I'll get us there. _Trust me_."

Lara snickered, and Kirsty shot me a look that spelled out 'oh-no-you-didn't!'. I just smiled at her. AJ clapped. "Now I look forward to that one. Just because of the volcanoes."

"Indeed. It should be good."

"Yeah, well. Just keep me out of jail and alive, please." Rebecca spat. I fell backward laughing. "Don't worry!" AJ said, patting her on the shoulder.

At that very moment, unbeknownst to any of the six of us sitting in the courtyard, against the wall, away from the suns beating glare, a single drop of blood from Kirsty's knee had forged with the sand and dirt.

It was slowly being absorbed into the ground, vanishing. "Well, we should get back to the hotel, before it gets dark."

"Yeah. I'm famished." Jacob murmured. As we all stood, there was a loud rumble. I put out my hands against the wall, to steady myself. "What the fuck?" AJ hissed. "You must just be dizzy, AJ." I said, trying to be logical. Yet it was completely illogical. Because we all had felt it. We all heard it.

Suddenly the sand in front of us began to sink into the ground. Seconds later, there was a massive black opening in front of us. And it was getting bigger. "Go! To the right!" We all started to move single file, to the right, against the wall. But the large black hole was getting larger with each passing moment. I saw Kirsty lose her footing, and she slipped down and started to fall into the hole. The blackness under her seemed endless.

I reached down and grabbed her hand. "HOLD ON!" I screamed. "Matt! Look out!" Suddenly I felt myself fall into the hole. I could see Kirsty falling in front of me. I heard the faint screams from our friends behind us.

And then, all I saw was black all around me. I lost sight of Kirsty, and the sky.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Location: Unknown

The room was dark, except for the walkway that was held halfway over the middle of an endless pit of darkness. The figure whom stepped down the path, stopped at the end and knelt down, bowing to an invisible being.

"My lord. They have returned."

There was a rumble. I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me open my eyes. I found myself staring up at sky scrapers. I shook my head, and blinked twice. How the hell did I go from seeing… wait. _Where the hell am I? _I sat up quickly, and looked around me. I was lying on a walkway. I rubbed the back of my head and got to my feet.

It was so strange. I turned to my right and found myself being thrown against the wall of the building. I looked around, and realized I was in an alleyway. "PIG!" I heard a hiss from in front of me.

And then the figure to which the voice belonged to came out of the shadows. I became alarmed as the alien lizard I called a Trandoshan stared at me. It had a metal helmet on it's head, a flight suit on, and held a gun at it's waist that was aimed at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blurted out. The lizard laughed. "A warrior. Someone you… don't really want to meet in a dark alley."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So what? You just go around killing random people?" I asked. The Trandoshan nodded slowly. "It is part of the brotherhood." It raised the gun and aimed it at my head. "You just happen to be the unlucky wet skin to be the next victim."

There was a charging sound, and the Trandoshan froze. "Listen carefully, lizard. If you don't move, I will blow your brains out all over this sorry sap that's in front of you. Surely you don't want that…"

"Ahh, not particularly."

"Good. Then get going. If I see you again, I will not give you a warning." The Trandoshan snarled at me, before ducking to the right and vanishing down the alleyway. I watched as a clone trooper stepped out of the shadows. "Kid, what are you doing back here anyhow?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know." It wasn't a lie. "One moment I was visiting the filming site of Star Wars, where Luke Skywalker's home was, the next I'm being held up in a dark alleyway by a lizard!"

The Clone Trooper had a helmet on, but I could tell he was giving me one of those looks, as if I was crazy. "Sure kid. Just, get home, will you?"

"Uh…" the trooper turned, and walked away from me. I gritted my teeth and followed him out of the alleyway. "So, do you just do this for fun? Did I end up in some sort of RPG town or something?"

"Kid, what are you going on about?"

"Well, it's not like people wear _that _everyday."

The trooper stopped and looked over at me. "What exactly do you mean? I'm part of the Republic army. Of _course _we wear _this _everyday!"

I paused, thinking, and then nodded, with a smile. "I hear you now! Okay. It's cool!" The trooper just stared at me with his faceless helmet. "Listen kid. Do I need to take you home?"

"Um. No. I'm going…"

I turned and suddenly froze in my tracks as I looked out into the city. The sky scrapers were massive. But one tower stood out in particular. It was a large one, surrounded by four other smaller ones, each connected to a large base at the bottom.

"The. Jedi. Temple." I breathed. Suddenly a speeder flew by, merging with more speeder traffic down the air-lane. "Oh, wow…" I said, as I fell to the ground, seeing darkness yet again. The trooper looked down at me and sighed.

"Oh, boy... another one of _those._"

The rumble force Kirsty to wake up. She practically flopped out of the cot as the building shook around her. She stumbled onto her feet, only to be thrown forward into the wall. She looked around for the door, and found it. She looked for the handle. There wasn't one. Instead, she saw a control panel. She moved over and hit the button on it, and the door slid open in a blink of an eye – literally.

She glanced around, and just shook her head. _Where am I?_ She questioned herself. But, she had no answers. As she stumbled down the hall, barely able to remain standing from the shaking of the building, she saw a group of Clone troopers race down the corridor, where they all suddenly stopped and began firing their blaster rifles at something she couldn't yet see.

But soon, she saw the platoons of battle droids. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Get back, Ma'am!" One of the troopers shoved her back, and got blasted because of it. Kirsty was on the floor, staring at the dead clone trooper who'd sacrificed himself for her. A young woman he'd never seen before. He probably didn't even know her name. And yet, he laid his life down for her.

She shook her head. This had to be a dream. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. She opened them again, and the battle was still going on strong. The dead soldier still lay in front of her. She glared. She had no time to think. She snatched up the soldier's blaster rifle and peered around the corner, only to duck again as a blaster bolt scorched the wall next to her.

She ducked down, her heart rate panicking. She had chills down her arms and her knee was throbbing. Suddenly there was an explosion, sending the remaining troopers backward, killing them.

"NO!" She screamed, stepping out into the corridor, sending several shots from the rifle at the droids, and yet missing all of them. Suddenly there was a loud mechanical alien voice shouting, "Destroy them all!"

Kirsty felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned to find Obi-Wan Kenobi standing there. "Hurry! I'll hold them off." Kirsty shook her head. "Oh, no! Let's go! You're coming with!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him down the corridor. "I just watched a dozen clones get killed. Won't watch you do the same. Where's the escape pods?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, an eyebrow cocked. He was thinking. She could tell that much. "Alright. This way! Quickly."

They both turned and moved down the corridor. Kirsty glanced back, and gasped as the large mechanical alien that they called General Grievous stomped around the corner, in hot pursuit of them.

"Kenobi!" the droid commander bellowed out. Obi-Wan stopped as he tried to open a blast door. It was locked. "Blast!" He took out his light saber and turned it on. The blue glowing blade hummed to life, before he jammed it into the control panel. The doors switched open, and he pushed Kirsty through them, before waving the doors closed with the force.

There was a loud clank as Grievous slammed into the doors from the other side, to no avail. "Come on." Obi-Wan said, as he opened the last escape pod. "Is everyone else off the ship?" Kirsty asked. "We'll have to hope so. Now get in." he replied, waving her into the escape pod.

As she strapped herself in, she heard a loud crash. Obi-Wan jumped into the escape pod and hit the controls. "Hang on!" He shouted dramatically, as the pod jettisoned out of its holding bay and shot out into the dark of space.

The doors slid open. I heard them do so. I felt a shiver roll down my entire body. The air was freezing. I could smell something like an anti-bacteria wash of sorts. I opened my eyes, and let out a gasp as a flash of what had happened before. The Trandoshan. The Clone Trooper. The Jedi Temple.

I sat up on the bed I was lying in, to find a blue skinned female Twi'lek standing at the foot of the bed. "Stay calm." She said. "Where am I?" I muttered, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and leaning forward, putting my head in my hands.

"Coruscant."

"I… I figured that out. But how?..."

"I don't follow." She said. I looked up at her, and I swallowed hard. "I know you…" I said, without thinking. But to my surprise, she didn't flinch at my words. Instead, she responded with, "I know."

I stood up. "Why are you here?" I asked her. She looked over at me. "The Jedi Council sent me to check up on you."

I blinked, and looked down at the ground. _Why? _I looked up at her. Our eyes met. "You were in trouble. When the CT-1566 brought you to the medical center, we knew something was wrong."

"How?" I questioned. Aayla Secura smiled briefly. "The clothes you wore. They were not of this galaxy."

I looked down, now realizing I was wear simple tan Tunics. "So then… I'm okay. You don't have to hang around if you have other… more important duties."

"I do not." She replied.

"What? There's not a war going on?" I asked.

"There is."

"Then why are you here with me? Surely General Grievous needs capturing…"

"How do you know of Grievous?"

"I…"

"That… is why I've been assigned to look after you until further notice."

"WHAT?" I said, looking at her.

"I was assigned by the council…"

"I heard you. Why?"

"Because. To be frank, they need to know what your story is."

"I don't have a story…" I said, turning away and stepping over to the window. I heard Aayla sigh, as she stepped forward. "Everyone has a story. For you though, you might be right." I looked over at her, and she quickly added, "Sort of." She looked past me, out the window. "I believe your story may just be starting…"

The pod drifted along. It had been at least an hour since they'd gotten off the capital ship that had been overran by Grievous and his pathetic droids. "What exactly are we waiting for?" Kirsty asked, almost annoyed. She couldn't figure it out. One moment she'd been visiting film locations for the star wars movies, the next she was thrown into the star wars universe itself. Perhaps this was all one big bad dream.

Perhaps she'd wake up and never like star wars again. She decided it must be true. She suddenly pinched herself as hard as she could. The only effect it had was to make an imprint on her skin of her nail. She frowned. No. This was not a dream. It was real. She was sitting in an escape pod with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"We're waiting for the council…"

"Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan just stared at her. "Skywalker is dead." He said suddenly. She stared back at him now, in shock. "What? Already?" She regretted the last part immediately. "Already? What do you mean?"

Kirsty thought for a moment. No. She'd better not say anything. "Nothing. I spoke out of turn." Obi-Wan eyed her, but nodded slowly. Suddenly there was a shudder. Obi-Wan's comm went off. He answered it and Jedi Master Yoda appeared in a small hologram on his wrist. "Arrived, we have. Bringing you in, we will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

It was only moments before the escape pod was brought into the hanger bay of the Republic Assault Ship. As they exited the ship, Yoda was waiting for them. "Mmm, Who be this one?" Yoda asked, pointing his cane at Kirsty. Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Yoda. Meet Kirsty Harrington.

Yoda just smiled at her. "Very good. Come, come. Inside we must go. Debrief we must. Found your friend, we have."

Kirsty cocked an eyebrow. "Friend?"

"Yes, yes. Come now." He said, turning his small green body, and making his way toward the door that led deeper into the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kirsty sat at the table, with Yoda and Obi-Wan, along with a special Clone Commander whom was called Rex. The ship was heading for the capital of the galaxy; Coruscant. But even with hyperspace capabilities, it would still be a few hours, due to them being on the outer-rim.

"Escaped, Grievous has." Yoda said.

"Again." Added Rex.

"Yes. But I would have more then likely been killed, had my friend not shown up."

Kirsty looked over at Obi-Wan, who simply smiled calmly. "He may have won this round, but next time… I believe we'll be ready, with a force more powerful." Obi-Wan said. Yoda nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. Ready, we will be."

He looked over at Kirsty. "For now, rest we will." He got up, and moved to the door. Before he left the door, he paused, glanced back at her again. "Meet your friend soon, we will."

With that, the doors slid closed, leaving Kirsty with a head full of questions – and no answers.

Aayla sat across from me, and looked over the menu that belonged to Dex's Diner. I sighed, flipping through it. Nothing sounded good to me. I had too many questions, and not enough answers. Food wasn't it, either. She glanced up at me. "Have you made a selection, yet?"

I folded the menu up and placed it neatly to the side and smiled. "I'll have the special." I said softly. She nodded, as the waitress droid sped over to pick up the menus and our order, before speeding away again.

"So, you come here often?" I said, looking over at Aayla, smirking. "That's the best pick-up line I've heard in forever." She shot back. I leaned forward, propping my chin up onto of my closed fist. "So, how long do you have to follow me around?"

"I'm not following you around. I'm merely…"

"Babysitting?"

"…following the council's orders." The droid rolled over and set the plates of food in front of us. I looked down at it. It looked like chicken. But the smell was another thing. I looked up at Aayla. "Sure. Whatever." I took out the eating utensils and began to chow down. I was famished.

She looked down at her chronometer. "They should be here soon."

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan and your friend."

I stopped in mid-chew and swallowed hard. "Friend?" I asked. _They were alive. _I felt suddenly overjoyed. Aayla nodded. "I think they said her name was Kirsty."

"Kirsty. How long will they be?"

She looked at her chronometer again. "About 20 more standard minutes."

I smiled and began to eat slower… waiting for the time to pass. And Kirsty to walk through the door.

The doors swung open. The brown Jedi robe flew around Obi-Wan as he stepped into the diner, followed closely by a young female human. I had just swallowed a sip of the juice I'd ordered, just as I caught sight of them entering the diner.

"They're here."

Aayla and I stood, as Obi-Wan stepped forward, greeting us. And then Kirsty walked up beside him, looking around the diner in awe. Then she looked over at me. Our eyes locked. I saw a bright white light flash, and suddenly I was in another place.

And yet, it was the same place. But I was a mere child. Escorted by a being in a dark robe. And in front of me, in the very exact spot I was standing now, stood a young female child. And she looked straight at me, escorted by another figure in a dark robe.

The two figures exchanged a few words as I stared at the young girl, who stared straight back at me. "Revan. Are you ready to proceed with the plan?"

The familiar masked figure nodded. "Let's go…"

And suddenly I felt like I was floating through the air as my mind returned to the present. Kirsty just blinked. "Did you…"

She just looked over at the Jedi and then nodded to me. Aayla looked over at us. "You two ready? We've got an apartment set up for you both to stay in. At least until we can figure out what's going on."

I looked over at Aayla. "Great. Let's go!"

Obi-Wan stopped the speeder in front of an older apartment building. "Here we are…"

We all got out. I stopped in front of the building. Upon an examination, I decided it looked like a creepy tower of terror. Obi-Wan led the way into the apartment building. We started down the hall, and stopped at the turbolift. The doors opened and I tensed up as several heavy clone commandos stepped out. "General Kenobi. Secura. The apartment has been cleared and secured." The one with an orange lining to his armor said.

"Thank you Boss. You are clear for some r and r, at your discretion, Delta Squad."

I felt my eyes pop out of my head. I looked over at Kirsty and she was staring at them in shock. These guys are what led to us meeting in the first place. Delta Squad. Republic Commando.

The commando with yellow lining to his armor nodded at us. "These the folks renting the place out?"

Aayla nodded. "Yes, Scorch. This is Matthew Smith and Kirsty Harrington."

"Wow. Simple names." The green lined commando said. "Why would you want to rent out these slums?" The red lined commando asked. "Sev, leave 'em alone. They just got into town. Don't scare 'em off so quickly." Scorch said.

"It's fine. Let's go squad. I'm sure these two would like to get some rest before night arrives." Boss said. The group of four turned and moved down the hall. Scorch looked back at Kirsty, and she just stared after him, still in awe. I smacked her in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?"

"Just making sure your still here." I said, boarding the lift.

Aayla unlocked the door to the apartment – well, there was no number. It was blank. But we knew it was on the 4th floor of the building. "This is your home for the time being, until we figure things out." Obi-Wan said. I sighed. "I get the feeling that we're going to be here a while…"

"You'll find this place to be… comfortable though." Aayla said, giving a look to Obi-Wan. Kirsty pushed past me. "Dibs on the bedroom with a view." I looked at Obi-Wan and he shrugged with a half smile. "How do we contact anyone?"

"Well, for now… you don't. We're working on general everyday equipment packs for both of you. We'll stop by with them, or I'll have someone drop them by at the very least by mid-morning. So don't sleep in too long."

"Doubtful on getting any sleep as it is."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand. He turned and looked at Aayla. "I'll be out in the speeder, when your ready to go back to the temple."

"What about…?"

"The council said the assignment was only temporary, Master Secura."

She paused, and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, I remember. I'll be down in a second." He nodded and boarded the lift, leaving the scene. Aayla looked at me. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

I looked back into the blank apartment, before shrugging. "No. I'll just try and get some sleep."

"Very well." She looked hesitant. "There's food in the cooling compartment, for breakfast in the morning."

I nodded. "Thank you, Aayla." She paused, and then smiled softly. "You are welcome, Matthew. Sleep well."

She turned and boarded the lift. I stepped into the apartment, and closed the door. I hit the control panel, and locked the door. I turned to find Kirsty standing in the doorway of her room. The look on her face said she was scared. I merely nodded in agreement of her unspoken feelings.

This was a scary new world for us.

Even though we knew everything there was to know about it.

There was a bright flash of white light. There I was. A mere child again. Sitting in the chair. The dark figure stood just across from me, staring. A medical officer checked a needle and turned to approach my position. "Now…" he knelt down to get down to eye level with me. "Just relax. This won't hurt a bit…"

He slid the needle just under my skin, entering the vein. I winced from the prick and looked to my right, where there was a window that looked into another room. Inside, I could see they were doing the same thing to a young female human.

She looked over at me through the window. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light.

I opened my eyes, to find myself in the foreign bed, in the foreign apartment. In the foreign world… in the foreign galaxy. I sat up, and let a long slow breath out, as sweat dripped from my face and hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I stepped out into the foyer of the apartment. The voices had woke me from the mere two hours of sleep I'd actually gotten from last night. As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Kirsty and one of the commandos… Scorch, talking over drinks.

I walked in and opened the cooling compartment and took out a can of juice for myself. I walked over and sat down at the table with them. "Hey guys…"

"Hey." Scorch said. I opened the juice and took a sip. It taste fowl. I swallowed hard and Scorch snickered. "You have to shake it well first, Matthew." He said. I nodded slowly, and discarded the juice can into a trash can nearby. "So, I brought over that kit Master Secura requested for you guys."

I nodded as he set it on the table and opened the case. "It has the basics. Comm links. Clothing. Credits. Speaking of which, Secura wanted you to call her once you received these, so, don't forget to do that."

"Anything else Scorch?" I asked.

"Nah, that about covers it. Anything else I can do for you two?"

"What about transport?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." He handed us a pair of keys. "The speeders right outside."

"Uh…"

Scorch noted the look on Kirsty's face. "It's not that hard to pilot. Honest."

"It's not. I've seen them do it plenty of times in the movies…"

Scorch looked at me like I was nuts. "I uh… mean the holovids."

"Right. I gotta shift it. Boss man's wait. We gotta briefing to hit." He smiled at Kirsty and gave her a wink before putting his helmet on. "Maybe I'll see you two later."

"I would love that!" Kirsty exclaimed. I looked over her, and Scorch just chuckled as he left the apartment. Kirsty smiled sheepishly as she looked over at me. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Not a thing…" I said, snatching up my comm link and activating it. A moment passed and Aayla Secura's voice filled the room. "I see you got your package alright." She said. "Yes. You wanted us to call?"

"Yes. I need you to come by the Temple. I'll explain once you get here."

"On our way…"

Aayla and Obi-Wan stepped into the council chambers. As they stood before the circle of council members, Aayla felt a ping of despair in the force. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but in her experience, it was never good.

"I understand they've returned." Mace Windu said. Aayla nodded. "They have."

Yoda looked over at Windu, who looked over at Yoda. "What are your thoughts, Master Kenobi, on their return?"

Obi-Wan paused. "I believe that they'll be a vital part of the fight against the Sith."

"And what of you, Master Secura?"

Aayla looked up at them, and merely nodded. "I…" She looked over at Obi-Wan, and then back at the council. "I agree with Obi-Wan. Without them the war will be lost."

"I can't say I disagree. But… I need to know. What draws you to this conclusion?"

Aayla didn't blink. "You all know my reasons. They are back for a reason. It's fate."

"Do you think they remember?" Jedi Master Plo Koon asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not yet. Something tells me though… they're memory will return soon enough. The force insists upon it. There is no other way to have them face their destiny…"

"Very well. You've summoned them?" Mace asked. Aayla nodded. "They'll be here soon."

"Good. We can observe them for the time being. Aayla. You and Obi-Wan are now assigned to them both. Start by… reintroducing them to our galaxy. Perhaps it will speed up the memory process."

Obi-Wan and Aayla nodded, and bowed, before turning and leaving the chambers. As the moved down the short corridor to the turbolift, they conversed. "Do you think a tour will help them?"

"I'm not sure. I think the only way to get them to regain their full memory is to let the force guide them slowly."

"Sadly, we don't have the luxury of time. It won't be long before Sidious…"

"And Vader." Aayla threw in. Obi-Wan winced from the mention but continued without hesitation, "come for Coruscant."

"If he over takes the Temple. The senate…"

"The Republic will be doomed."

They stepped onto the lift, and the doors closed.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the front doors of the massive temple. It was huge. Kirsty tapped my shoulder. I looked over and she smiled. "Shall we?"

We moved up the stairs and entered through the main doors, which opened into a massive throne like lobby. Aayla and Obi-Wan approached from our right, out of a turbolift. "Matt. Kirsty." Aayla greeted us. _She called me… Matt. _I just looked over at her. She offered me a small smile, almost as if she was trying to keep it from being seen by anyone else except for me.

No. It was my imagination. "So what's going on guys?" Kirsty asked. Obi-Wan looked over at Aayla, and then smiled. "We're going to be your tour guides for the day."

I blinked. "Really? There's a war, and you've been put on tour duty?"

"Trust me. The war isn't going anywhere…"

"Yeah. So shut up Matt." I shot Kirsty a look. She nodded to the Jedi. "So what's our first stop?"

"It's easier to show you then to tell you."

"Lead the way."

The speeder shot down toward the old building, near the street level of Coruscant. It was dark down here. The sun was blocked by all the sky-scrapers. Obi-Wan parked the speeder and we got out. The sounds were creepy. There was none. Except for the ones we made. It was an abandoned district of the under-city. "What is this place?" Kirsty asked. I glanced around. "More like what kind of tour is this?" I murmured.

"This way." Ob-Wan said, leading the way with Aayla. We followed them quickly and closely as we approached a tomb-looking building. "Stay close." Aayla said softly, as the opened the door. There was a damp smell coming from inside. I turned away, took a deep breath, and then turned and followed them inside.

The two Jedi activated flashlights and shined them around the room. It was a small one, a perfect cube. Just ahead, was a door. "Shall we?"

I shrugged and walked over to the door. Kirsty looked over at Obi-Wan and Aayla and they nodded for her to follow me. She stepped up next to me, and I activated the door, and it slid open rapidly. I gave one last look back at Aayla, before we stepped into the room. As we stepped through the doorway, the door slammed shut. I turned and checked the controls. It was locked. "Son of a bitch." I muttered to Kirsty. "We're locked in."

"Matt…"

I turned and saw the chair. I froze. A shiver rolled down my back. And suddenly I saw the white flash of light and I was sitting there again. In the chair. A child once more. I looked over, walking as my older-self amidst the dream. I saw the window. Kirsty peered through the window from the other side, before glancing at her younger-self sitting in the chair as well.

I stepped closer to myself. I was leaning forward, my head hanging down. My hair was long enough to cover my face. As I knelt down, I saw my own green eyes. They were dark. Tired. Drugged. I closed my eyes and turned away, when the door suddenly opened and a medical officer came inside. He leaned forward and observed my younger-self.

Then he pulled his hand back and slapped me. I curled my fingers up into my palm. "Get away from him!" I screamed, rushing forward. I let my fist fly, and only managed to stumble through the officer and land hard on the floor.

Kirsty stepped over and knelt down next to me as she too watched the scene continue to play out. The man slapped me again. And again. I merely whimpered with each whip of his hard hand against my cheek.

"You are pathetic." The man spat at me and then turned away to the table just feet away from the chair. As he fumbled around with tools, Kirsty and I watched as I looked over past our present selves to the younger Kirsty. The young Kirsty looked over at the young Matthew. And suddenly I looked over at the officer and he froze in mid stance. A moment went by. Suddenly the man was tore straight down the center, ripped in two halves.

Blood went everywhere. The door opened again, and the masked Revan stepped inside. "Well done, young ones. Soon you both will be the most powerful of soldiers I've ever developed."

And with that, Revan turned and left the room. Suddenly the light flashed and the room was empty again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The door opened. I stepped out, a fog covering my expression. Kirsty just looked over at the Jedi, waiting for us. "What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, a concerned look on his face. "We… saw something."

"Saw what?"

"Ourselves."

Obi-Wan looked over at Aayla, and she looked back at him. I noted their expressions. "Wait a minute. What the hell is going on? Did you know what we'd see in there?"

"We had an idea. But we weren't sure if it would work." Aayla said. Obi-Wan nodded. "It seems as though it has."

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" I hissed. Kirsty touched my shoulder, and I shook her off and marched over to Obi-Wan. "What kind of trick was that in there?"

"You have questions. We have answers."

"Start talking." Kirsty said. They just looked at us. I glared. "NOW!" I screamed. There was a rumble. In front of Kirsty, a large crack in the floor opened. A Production of my anger? I couldn't have been sure. "Come back to the temple with us. We'll explain everything."

I looked back at Kirsty, and she paused, before nodding. "Let's go then."

We marched after the two Jedi, as they led us through the Jedi temple. We paused at a turbolift, waiting for it to arrive. Neither Kirsty nor I said a word. The lift opened, and an older male stepped out, nodded at Obi-Wan and Aayla, and started past us. As we boarded the lift, the door started to close, when suddenly it was delayed by a hand. The older gentleman looked at us. "Ms. Harrington? Mr. Smith? Is that… you?"

"And just who the fuck are you?" I hissed. "Matt!" Kirsty hissed. I stepped into the back of the lift. "It's me. Kal."

"Skirata?"

"That's right."

"You busy?"

"Just on my way to see my boys…"

Kirsty grabbed his arm and yanked him back on the lift. The doors closed and we went up.

We waited with Kal as the Jedi stood a few feet away, deliberating. Finally, they stepped forward. "Alright. Shall we go inside?"

"What is this?"

"A Quiet room." Kal said softly, waving us in. We stepped inside and I sat down on the first chair I saw. I'd finally calmed down enough to be sensible. But I still didn't like the fact that the two people in this galaxy that were supposed to be helping us, were just keeping secrets from us instead.

"What do you know?" Obi-Wan asked once he closed the door.

I looked over at Kirsty. She took a breath. "We've been here before. We were taken as experiments. Darth Revan was having us injected with some sort of drug."

"And it appeared to give us an extreme power. We tore a man in half without even touching him!" I hissed.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked over at Aayla. "You are right. This is not the first time you've been here. You were about 8 or 9 – both of you, not counting the age differences. We're not clear on how you got here originally, but, Revan had just left the order, when you arrived. He took you in, gave you food. Water. Shelter. And he also made you into his puppets. We discovered this the hard way."

"What was the hard way?"

Obi-Wan thought back…

The sky was an amber red. The city was going about it's normal business. The two young children, no older then 12 years of age, walked up the steps to the Jedi Temple doors. The guards there, halted them. But the male child merely waved his hand, snapping the first guard's neck without ever actually placing a hand on him.

The female waved her hand and sent the other flying fifty feet from her. With that, they stepped into the Temple. As they entered the large lobby, they noted the Jedi that had in turn, taken note of them. One Jedi – seemingly a leader of the order – approached them. The two children stopped in front of the Jedi, who stared at them, waiting for them to either speak or make a move. But they did neither.

Instead, the entire building began to shake; slowly at first. But then the walls began to crack all around them. Suddenly the two children drew light sabers and before any of the Jedi could react, they slammed the glowing blades into the ground, sending everyone and everything around them flying backward for a good 10 feet. A young Twi'lek Jedi, with blue skin and dark eyes watched from about 30 feet away, from around a corner, as the two dark children suddenly vanished.

We return to the present now, and Obi-Wan continued his story verbally. "Eventually, we tracked Revan and Malak back to the building we just came from. A group of Jedi, led by Master Yoda, led an assault into the building. A battle took place, and eventually Revan and Malak fled, leaving his experiments – you both, behind."

"So what happened to us…?" Kirsty asked softly.

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked over at Kal. "Well," Kal started, "We put you both through a de-tox program. We don't know and never will know what the drug was that he injected you with. After the de-tox, we ran a few un-invasive tests. It was decided that Matthew was impressively strong in the force. You, Kirsty, not as much, so they sent you to be trained as a Commander and Republic Representative. Matthew remained under the care of the Jedi, where he was trained as one of them.

"However…" Aayla said, "You both vanished one day. We're not sure how or why, or even to where."

"How long have we been gone?"

"Almost seven years."

I looked over at Kirsty, and she looked at me.

We walked down the pedestrian path just a few blocks from the temple. The air was cool, and the sky was dark, but still bright from the city lights. "So, where was I trained at?"

"On Kamino. With the Clones. You were one of the best I'd ever seen." He paused. "You _are _one of the best." Kirsty blushed slightly and smiled. Kal suddenly pulled her into a hug. "We've missed you, you know. The Nulls. Delta, Omega. All the boys. They're missing their sister."

Kirsty embraced his hug with one of her own, and felt her eyes tear up slight. She wanted to say she had missed them too. But she didn't even remember being her that first time. So She just hugged him.

Up ahead, I walked with Obi-Wan and Aayla quietly. Aayla looked over at me. "You are quiet."

"Yeah…"

_I just found out that I was once a Jedi, I'm a murderer, and I've been here once before and didn't even know it. Of course I'm quiet._

"What's going through your mind?"

I blinked. "I don't know…"

We walked for a moment in silence, and I looked at both of them. "Who trained me?"

"I did." Obi-Wan said, softly. "It was shortly after Anakin joined Revan and Malak. I didn't want to take you as a padawan. But the council insisted."

"So you were forced to train me?"

"No. I was convinced to do so."

"It took convincing?"

Obi-Wan look at me, and he bit his bottom lip. "That came out wrong, Matthew… I'm sorry. It's not what I meant at all."

"Of course it was. I was dangerous. Unpredictable. You couldn't trust me. I get it."

Obi-Wan looked at Aayla and frowned. "See if you can help him understand. It's not my place to go into that part of his history." I looked up at Aayla, and she nodded to Obi-Wan. "I shall retire for the night." He bowed and turned, leaving the scene.

I watched him as he walked away and Aayla touched my hand. I looked over at her, and took my hand from hers. "What is going on? What's your role in this whole thing?"

"Matthew, I think we should talk about this in private…"

"What is it?"

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and yanked me down the path a little further from Kirsty and Kal who were still talking. "You and I…"

"Say it already!"

"We were involved!" She shouted, regretting it as she said the words so loudly. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but paused as the words registered in my mind. _A Jedi… involved? Wait. Two Jedi Involved? With one another? It wasn't possible._

Down the path, Kal frowned and looked over at Kirsty. "I hate to say it. But I might as well, while it's out in the open with them." He looked down at the ground for a moment, and then looked back at her. "You might talk to Scorch a little more."

She just smiled. "I know…"

Kal looked confused, and then he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The area was dark except for hover droid lights. The speeder pulled up alongside the walkway. Kal and Aayla had brought us back to the apartment building. The ride seemed to take forever. And no one said a word. It was a little unnerving to say the least. I climbed out of the speeder, and waited for Kirsty as she bid the two farewell.

As we entered the apartment, I stepped into the foyer and threw my hands up in the air and turned around to face Kirsty. "I should be happy, right?" I asked. Kirsty just looked at me and smiled. She walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Matt. What's bothering you about the situation exactly?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Honestly. I don't know. The fact that they withheld all of that information just to test us is a good start."

"That's true. But you should keep in mind, that they were probably following the Council's orders. It's not their choice to withhold that information from you."

I sighed. She was right, as usual. Suddenly she pulled me into the next room and put a finger to her lips. _Don't move. _She held up two fingers. _Two unknown suspects inside. _I mouthed to her, _Who? _She shook her head. She didn't know.

Then she heard the mechanical footstep. Kirsty's eyes widened. _Grievous?_ "Check the room." A Battle Droid's voice said. The door opened and I tensed up, pulling Kirsty behind me. The droid stepped in, and I surged forward, running the droid into the wall, causing it to drop it's blaster. Kirsty snatched it up as two more droids entered the room. "Hey! Freeze!" They shouted at us. Kirsty responded with a blast at close range, sending one's head flying off.

I turned, as the other backed up and took aim at Kirsty. I threw my hand forward – move that I'm not sure where it came from – and sent the droid flying backward into the foyer wall. I looked over at Kirsty, who looked at me, still wide-eyed.

"I'd like to know how they found us. And better yet. Why they're after _us._" I said. Obi-Wan passed in front of Kirsty and I, looking thoughtful. "Kal and his Nulls are going over your equipment. It's possible that it may be compromised."

"Why would the equipment be compromised?" Kirsty asked. Obi-Wan opened to answer, but I suddenly cut him off with a random question. "Where's Aayla?"

Both Obi-Wan and Kirsty looked over at me. I sighed. "She doesn't know yet." He looked at Kirsty. "Because we received the equipment from an un-named source."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

We all looked over as Clone stepped into the room, with Kal by his side. "Ordo. You remember Kirsty and Matthew."

"Of course. Great to see you two again. It's been far too long."

Kirsty jumped up and gave Ordo a surprise hug. He merely patted her on the back – his version of the embrace. "What did you find?" Obi-Wan asked, as I stood. Kal tossed our comms to us. "They had homing devices on them."

"Where did you get them from?" Obi-Wan looked over at Me. I cocked an eyebrow. "You gonna answer the Null's question?" I asked.

"We got them from a vender that… actually came to us."

"You got a name?" Ordo asked. Obi-Wan looked over at him. "He only went by the name of Blazer."

"A clone?"

"No. A human. Strange Accent too. But it was a reasonable price and we needed the stuff for you guys at such a short notice. He had it too."

The name echoed in my mind. _Blazer. Blazer. Blazer. _I looked over at Kirsty, and she was already looking over at me. "You got an address?" Kal asked. Obi-Wan merely nodded. "I'll contact Aayla. We'll leave now."

"Let's go."

Ordo stood at the door, and pounded on it. "Republic soldiers! Open the bloody door! We need to ask Blazer a few questions!" He shouted. Suddenly the door slid open and A young man, with just above average weight, and dark eyes looked at us. "BLAZER!" I hissed. He looked over at me. And then he looked at Ordo, and then at Obi-Wan and Aayla. Then at Kirsty and Kal.

"Shit." Was all he said as the door slammed shut. The control panel blinked red. He'd locked the door. I sighed. "Figures. That little prick was always one for running away. Suddenly there was a loud bang from inside. The control panel turned back to green after a few short moments, and two more Nulls tossed Blazer down the steps that led up to his apartment door. Ordo nodded at his fellow Nulls. "Mereel. Prudii. Thanks for covering the back exits."

"Now, now. No need to thank us. We're happy to help pick up scum like this." Prudii said. Mereel stepped over and knelt down next to Blazer, who was still on the ground, unsure of what to do. Or so his face said. "Listen champ. We don't like people who are in with the Sep's plan. And we SURE don't like it when those people who are in with the Sep's plan try to kill our friends. So… Start talking. Who hired you?"

Blazer just shifted his gaze around to each of us, before looking back at Mereel. "Some one more powerful then all of you."

"You got a name or are you just full of big talk, boy?" Kal asked. Prudii walked over and snatched Blazer up by his tunic and threw him against the wall of the apartment building. "I say we just blast him and go for some R and R." He took out a blaster pistol and pointed it at Blazer's face. "I'm thinking of maybe some nerf burgers."

"Wait!" Blazer said. "Wait. Just… wait."

"I don't like waiting…" Ordo said, drawing his own blaster.

"It was Skywalker!"

Prudii released his grip on Blazer. "Figures that he'd be behind this."

I stepped forward. "What does he want with us?" I asked. Blazer just rolled his eyes. "He wants you _dead_, Moron."

I gritted my teeth. "I know _that_. WHY?"

"Because. You are all much too powerful."

"Really?" Mereel asked, "powerful? They're a bunch of kids."

I shot Mereel a look. "I mean a bunch of young people. Look, there's got to be more to it then that."

Prudii shoved the pistol up under Blazer's chin. "Start talking _faster_. I'm getting impatient."

Blazer just smiled suddenly. I glared at him, but looked back as Kirsty gasped. "Behind us, several groups of Battle droids had surrounded us. "What the hell?" Kal hissed, grabbed his blaster of his hip. Obi-Wan and Aayla turned, drawing their light sabers. Aayla pushed Kirsty and I back. "Stay down…"

I turned and moved over to Blazer, where I smashed my fist into his face. "You listen to me! I want to know everything you know!"

"You couldn't handle it all." I slammed my knee into his stomach. He doubled over and I pushed him back against the wall. "You won't be able to handle ANYTHING if I kill you!"

"Do that, and I'll make sure you all die." A young female voice shouted. I turned and saw the battle droids part down the middle like the red sea. A young girl walked forward, a dark cape and hood covering her face. She stopped at the front line and lowered her hood.

"Matthew. Kirsty. I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time…"

I stepped over next to Kirsty, eyes wide from shock.

"Kate?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Kate what the fuck are you doing?" I yelled. She smiled. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"What exactly needs to be done?" Ordo asked.

"The Jedi need to be erased from the galaxy. The Sith must take over the galaxy. It is the only way to restore peace again!"

"You are mad!" Kirsty hissed.

"For what you did to me? To Blazer? Yes. I'm mad. And that is why I am so powerful. But, I am willing to spare you all. If you join us. Turn away from such tyranny and help us bring back peace."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Mereel muttered. "There will never be peace as long as the Sith are in control!" Obi-Wan said. Kate just smiled. "If that's how you feel… then I will make sure you never have to worry about that. Ever. Again." She turned and started to walk away. "Kill them. All of them." She said, smiling to herself. The droids activated and marched toward. "Hey, Katelynn!"

She turned to me, as I ripped Prudii's blaster pistol out of his hand and fired off several blasts at her. She turned and caught each blast in her palms, before curling her hands into fists and then throwing her hands outward toward us. As she did, two deadly beams of red energy exploded from them. I kicked Kirsty's feet out from under her, as Aayla tackled me to the ground. Everyone else hit the deck as well as the beams pummeled the surrounding environment.

And just as fast as they attacked, the beams dissipated, leaving Kate glaring at us. I heard an energy charging sound. I looked up and saw Blazer standing over Mereel with a blaster. "Good night, clone scum." I extended my hand, only hoping that what I did to the droid earlier in the apartment would work again.

But instead, a blast hit Blazer's hand, causing him to drop the blaster, sending him scrambling down to Katelynn. Kirsty stood, blasting after them both. Suddenly the battle droids open fired, as Kate and Blazer vanished into the darkness behind the droids. "Time to go." Kal said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment building.

As we retreated into the building, Obi-Wan and Aayla deflected blaster bolts until the door was sealed. "Alright. Now what?"

There was a click sound. We looked down. "Mother fucker!" I screamed, as I spotted the mass of thermal detonators that we'd just tripped. "Run!" We all turned and ran into the next room. I felt the initial explosion on my back, as I flew forward through the air. I slammed into a wall, and felt as the entire building shook. A view from outside the building showed a massive explosion, which not only engulfed the entire building, but also expanded out into the pedestrian paths, destroying the droids as well.

Back inside the building, the ceiling dropped down, pinning several people to the ground, and/or hiding them from any un-searching eyes. For me, my vision was blurry. I gasped briefly, glancing around; everything was moving slowly, I couldn't hear shit to save my life, and it was getting worse.

I looked up, and saw a large beam escape the grasp of it's construction hold. It dropped and suddenly got caught on a cable, stopping just inches from impaling my face. "Holy…" there was another minor explosion, and I forced myself to roll to the side just as the cable lost it's grip on the beam, sending it crashing to the ground.

I let out a breath, just as I blacked out.

I heard a voice. It was of female origin. It was screaming my name. Then several other voices started to join it. Not all were screaming my name though. Just the first one. I wanted to open my eyes. But I was so tired. I just wanted to rest. Suddenly I was pulled to a sitting position. "Matthew… please wake up."

My eyes fluttered open, and everything hit me at once. The sounds of the fire, and the structure of the building shifting. The smell of the smoke, the burning durasteel and wood and sweat. I looked up at Aayla, who pulled me to my feet quickly.

"We've got to go! NOW!" She turned, and yanked me toward the closest window, and we dove through it. We landed on the ground surrounded by shards of glass as the entire building collapsed. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the devastated building. "If that's what a pack of thermals do… I'd hate to see what one does on its own." I muttered.

Aayla looked over at me. "You okay?" I nodded quickly. "Yeah. You?"

"Fine." She said, as we got to our feet. "Everyone okay?" Kal asked, rushing over with Obi-Wan, Kirsty, and the Nulls. "Yes. But Blazer won't be when I catch him…"

"Easy now." Obi-Wan warned. Kal just shook his head. "I think it's time to get back and get you cleaned up."

I stepped into the Jedi temple, limping after the group. "Alright. We need to split up. Matthew. With me." Aayla said. I blinked, and looked over at Kirsty, who just smiled despite what we'd just been through. _Go._ She mouthed. "Kay. Your with me. I'll have the Nulls fix you up." Kal said. "Master Jedi." He nodded to Aayla and Obi-Wan who merely nodded back.

I followed Aayla to the lift, which took us up several floors. She stepped out, indicating for me to wait for her signal. She looked down both sides of the corridor, and then waved for me to follow her.

She reached her quarters, and opened the door. I followed her to the door way, and paused. She turned back and looked at me. "Get in here!" She hissed. I stepped inside, and closed the door. She pointed to a chair. "Sit down. We need to take a look at your wounds."

"It's a few bumps and cuts. Nothing…"

"Take off your shirt."

I blinked. "Sorry?"

"Take off your shirt. I need to make sure you aren't injured."

"Oh." I pulled off my shirt, and winced from the pain. She examined my torso, and back. "There's the source of your pain." She grabbed a can of bacta spray and touched my shoulder. "This might sting a bit…"

"Thanks for the –."

She sprayed it onto the large gash on my back, and I gasped hard, not wanting to scream and alarm the entire temple. She placed a dressing on the wound and ran her hand over the smaller cuts, before quickly spraying on some bacta over those as well. "Alright. Now, take of your pants."

This time, I complied without argument. I wouldn't get anywhere that way. And there I sat, in just my under garments. She knelt down and sprayed the bacta onto another large gash that had been the source of my limping. I hissed from the pain, as she stood and turned to set the canister down.

"Wait…" I said. She looked over at me, as I started to pull my pants back on. "Are you injured?" I asked. She blinked. "I… I'm not sure."

"Turn around." I said. She turned, facing her back to me. I noted the cut that extended from her left side and into the middle of her lower back. I walked over and softly touched the cut. "You probably didn't even know this was here, did you?" I asked. She winced softly, and shook her head no.

I reached past her, grabbing the bacta spray. I sprayed it on and she tensed up from the pain. I applied a bandage and sealed it up well. "Anything else that needs bandaging up?" I whispered to her, as I pressed the bandage against her skin, sealing the wound. She quickly shook her head no. I nodded, and moved back to the chair.

"You want to talk, don't you?" She asked, slowly turning to face me. I simply nodded. "What exactly did we have?"

"What we had… is forbidden by the council."

"But you wish it wasn't?"

"I… Matthew. I can't just throw this all away."

"What were we?"

"Best friends. Lovers. What do you think we were?"

"How did we do it? How did we keep the council from finding out?"

She sighed. "I don't think we did."

I paused, thinking. What was I missing? I nodded slowly. "I'll take the sofa. You have a blanket I could use?"

"Matthew…"

I looked over at her, and she looked at me, with a look I'd never seen before. I stared at her; longing for her. And suddenly, I had pulled her into my arms. Our lips attacked one another's like an all out war for supremacy.

I held onto her arms, and she stood there, unable to move. The kisses became extreme, and we fell onto her bad. She ran her hands down my chest, as we continued to fight each other's lips. Suddenly we parted from each other, both gasping for air.

"Oh, force…" She muttered under her breath, as I slid my hands down the length of her arms, onto her thigh, and onto her butt. I pulled her in closer and became to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, as she threw her head back, closed her eyes, and for the first time in a while; she actually relaxed.

Kal and the Nulls led Kirsty down the block to an older building. "It's a safe house, I use occasionally." Kal explained, as he forced the door open with a swift kick to the lower right corner of the door. With that, it slid open and he stepped to the side, and Kirsty's eyes lit up. Scorch simply smiled at her. "Scorch!" She rushed over to him, and he caught her in his arms and pulled her into a hug.

Kal and the Nulls stood in the doorway. Kal nodded to the Nulls, as he closed the doors. "Come on, boys. Let's give the couple some time alone, shall we? I get a feeling they need it…"

Inside, The two sat down. "So," Scorch said, "What do you know, or remember?"

"I know enough to remember what we had… or have."

Scorch looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "But…" she resumed, "I'm running on the assumption that, even after seven years, you still feel the same way as before. But… that's a really long time to wait for someone. Especially someone from another world. You've probably found someone else… I mean it's only…"

Suddenly Scorch leaned forward, touched her left cheek, and pulled her into a kiss, cutting her off in mid-sentence. It didn't last more then a few seconds, but as he pulled out of the kiss, Kirsty gasped. He smiled.

"Kay, I'm a clone. In a commando unit. I really don't have time to search for love. You and I… we just… happened. And I'd never just throw it away. No matter how long you might disappear for. Besides. While you were off where-ever. I just threw myself into the missions. The thought of your possible return… it's what kept me alive all these years."

Kirsty blinked. A thought occurred to her. How WAS he still alive? The advanced aging process should have led him to an old age death at least a year ago. Clones don't last. It's a simple and sad fact. "How… are you not aged?"

"I'm aged. Just… not as fast since you… OH. You don't remember do you?" He chuckled. Well, the next time a clone salutes you; the reason is, is that you cured the increased aging process. All clones, right before you vanished, were the created without the aging gene in the DNA. And most that already existed, were modified."

"Oh my God." She blinked at him. "I cured that?"

Scorch nodded. "That's right. I'm going to be around for a long time Kay…"

"Oh my God!" She screamed again, excited. She jumped out of her chair and jumped onto his lap and began to kiss him. He put his arms around her, embracing her. As the kisses deepened, Kirsty paused them long enough to pull his shirt off. She let off a soft growl at the sight of his strong looking arms and chest. She swallowed hard, before he pulled her back in for more kisses; this time he placed them on her neck, softly, before it was his turn to remove her shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Seven years ago…_

Blazer blinked slowly. She was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. She was slightly younger then him though. Like, by five years. And yet, they'd fallen in love. Most would say the two didn't know what love was. That they were too young. Blazer disagreed. He'd never felt for any girl, what he felt for Kate.

"We really should be getting back." She said to him. He nodded slowly. He didn't want this night to end. "I suppose you are right. But do we have to?"

Kate smiled, and pulled him into a hug. He kissed her forehead. "Well, I suppose we don't HAVE to, but Mom and Dad will be pissed if I'm not back by midnight."

He glanced at his watch. 11:23pm. He smiled. "Well, we got a little bit…"

"What do you have in mind?"

The two ran through the park, as he chased her playfully. He wanted to stay in this moment for all of time. _Just… forever. _He thought, as he tackled her. The two lay in the grass, as the moon looked down at them. She looked over at him, and she touched his face. He looked at her, and gently took her hand in his. She leaned in and they kissed, for the first time.

At that moment, the street lights blew out, one by one, causing Kate and Blazer to sit up, alert now. "What was that?"

"I…"

In front of them, out of thin air, appeared a dark figure in a cloak. He nodded to them. "I have plans for you…" Was all he said. Blazer pulled Kate behind him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone who can help you… with… everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you just hate it when Mummy and Daddy push into your lives? Control everything?"

"What do you care? Get lost old man…" Kate hissed. Blazer shushed her. She shot him a look. "It doesn't matter. I've taken care of it. Now… I have a job for you."

"What do you mean… you…"

"Blazer…"

"Kate, run. Go home. NOW." Blazer screamed, as he rushed forward, tackling the figure. The two toppled to the ground, as Kate turned and bolted down the street, vanishing into the darkness. Blazer sat up, and clocked the being hard in the face. At that moment, Blazer flew backward, and hit a tree. He fell forward, moaning. The figure stood and moved over to him. "Perhaps… she will convince you. No… I have faith. She WILL convince you…"

As Kate arrived home, she gasped. The front door had been blown open. The lights in the neighborhood were out. _Just like at the park…_ She shook her head and entered her home. As she found a flash-light, which her had had put at every doorway in case of emergency, she felt something slippery under her feet.

She switched the light on, and went backward as she gasped in terror. There was blood everywhere. Literally. It covered most of the floor, walls, and ceiling. "MOM! DAD!" She began to sob heavily. There were foot steps outside. She gasped, forcing herself to be silent. She got up slowly, carefully, and moved to a counter. She opened a drawer, and pulled out the revolver her Dad had hidden inside.

She turned, facing the figure from the park. She didn't hesitate. She pulled the trigger, the loud BANG causing her to blink rapidly. She could barely see anyhow, from her tears. She pulled the trigger over and over, even when all there was, was a simple CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. The figure waved to outside, and Blazer walked in. He moved over to Kate, taking the revolver from her hands and tossing it to the ground.

She looked up at the figure, blinking through the tears as Blazer held her in his arms. "Who are you?"

"Someone who can help you to your destiny…"

And so, they returned to the park. The figure stood in the middle of the field. He activated something on his wrist and in mid air, a sort of black hole began to form. "We only have one chance. Hurry. Follow me. You are our only hope for Earth."

_Present Day…_

Aayla opened the door. I peered over her shoulder, and she turned, shoving me back against the wall, as the door closed. We both started to giggle. "Seriously." She said, through her laughter, "Pay attention. We have to go see the council, and you can't be seen coming out of my quarters."

"Alright. Alright." I said, smirking. She leaned over and peered out of the door way, and then waved for me to follow quickly. I was on her heels as we rushed over and got onto the turbo lift. As we arrived on the very top of the central tower of the temple, we stepped out, and I saw Kirsty, Obi-Wan, Kal, and Scorch waiting outside the council chambers.

Obi-Wan nodded to us. "They're waiting."

"Let's go." Aayla said. I paused and Kirsty pulled me into a hug. "Good luck."

I smiled and Kal placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be waiting here Son."

I nodded and gave Kal a Mando'a hand shake, an entire arm's length embrace. I did the same with Scorch. "Good luck, ner vod."

I merely nodded. Obi-Wan and Aayla nodded, and the two Jedi guards allowed us entrance into the chambers. Inside, I still marveled at the sight of actually being inside the round room, surrounded by all the masters.

In front of us, Mace Windu and Master Yoda nodded at us. Plo Koon and the others also watched from their respective seats. "Matthew Smith. You have been asked to come here today, for a special reason."

I nodded, with a slight bow. "I am happy to oblige you, Masters."

"Good. We have a question. What do you know of the Jedi ways?"

"Enough."

"What of the Jedi code, do you know?"

"I know this. There is no emotion, only peace. No ignorance. Only knowledge. No passion. I looked over at Aayla and swallowed. "Only serenity. No Chaos. Only Harmony."

"What of the final part of the code? What do you say of that?"

"Jedi Masters. I do not fear death. Because there is no death. There is only the force. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads only to the dark side of the force."

Mace just nodded slowly. "You prove a good case for being allowed back into the Jedi Order." Mace said. Yoda interjected. "However, only words they are. To be a true Jedi, one must understand how to let the force guide them…"

"Master Yoda is correct." Windu said. "Master Kenobi will take you down to test you. He will be supervising your training, if you pass." I felt alarms go off. _What of Aayla? _I bit my tongue hard, and tasted blood. I swallowed and merely nodded.

We exited the chambers, and Kirsty stood from her set, and Kal and Scorch stood at attention. They all looked to me. "Well?" Kal asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "I've been given permission to assess him. He'll be tested, and if he passes, then we'll proceed with the training."

"Great!" Kirsty said, hugging me. I sighed as I gave her a hug back. "Shall we?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure." I said, giving Kirsty a soft smile. She watched as I boarded the lift with Obi-Wan and Aayla. Kal tapped her shoulder. "Follow me. I have something to show you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Obi-Wan handed me the hilt of the training light saber. "The room will change into an expansive environment. The enemies will be as real as you or I. They can not kill you, but they can injury you. So, be aware of that. Say the word and we'll shut the holo-lesson down."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." I said, holding the hilt of the saber in my hand tightly. Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll start off easy, and slowly move into more difficult situations."

"Let's get started." I said, stepped through the doors. Obi-Wan nodded and looked over at Aayla, who was over at the control panel. The door closed behind me, and I took a deep breath. Suddenly the entire empty dark room transformed into a jungle scene. I found myself by the shoreline of an ocean. "Find the separatist camp. Shut it down."

"Copy that…"

I stepped forward, toward the jungle.

Kal opened the door and Kirsty stepped into the room. It was a nice room. A bed, wardrobe, and a washroom off to the side, with a central console for personal use, with another door on the other side of the room, next to the washroom door. Kal stepped forward, the other door and Scorch stepped up next to Kirsty.

"When you disappeared…" Kal started, "We… decided to keep up on the place."

"This was… mine?"

"Yes." He activated the control for the door. "And so is this."

The door slide open and Kirsty gasped. "Oh. My. God."

I stepped through the jungle, and I heard the sound of mechanical movement. _Droids. _As I stepped through the foliage, I quickly caught sight of the battle droids. And they too, saw me. "Uh, freeze!"

"Not a chance." I muttered, igniting the training blade. I ran forward, and struck one droid down. The other 9 droids open fired on me, and I sucked in a breath and suddenly the blaster bolts slowed down incredibly. The droid's movement nearly stopped completely, as if they were frozen. I felt myself jump up, and I threw the blade forward. It flew around, cutting through all the droids in one swipe. I hit the ground, catching the hilt of the weapon in my hand as it flew back around to me. Suddenly everything went back to what was considered normal. I let out the breath I'd been holding, and heard a roar behind me.

I turned and saw General Grievous running toward me. "Uh-oh." I said, before rolling to the side as he trampled the ground I had been standing on. As he turned, I brought up my blade, locking it with his four blades.

He let out another roar and kicked me back. I flew backward, slamming into a tree. He stomped over and swung all four blades toward me as I leapt up and over him. He turned, and I brought my blade down onto his, and began a dance of sorts with him. I blocked one blade, brought mine up as he blocked it with another of his.

I quickly force pushed Grievous back, sending him flying about one hundred feet. He moaned from the pain. I ran forward, and aimed my hand at a tree nearby. It began to crack at the base, and slowly started to tilt over. Grievous looked up as the tree finally gave in, and fell toward him. He let out a scream as it crashed down on top of him.

Inside the control room, Aayla looked over at Obi-Wan, and he merely cocked an eyebrow. "I'll speak with him." Aayla said. Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes… I'm sure he has more questions…"

I sat down across from Aayla, who took a sip of her drink. I stared at her blue skin, which glistened from the sunlight striking it through the window. I thought back to last night. The passion I'd felt – witnessed between the two of us – I'd never seen or felt anything like it before. I closed my eyes, wanting to feel it just for a brief moment. And then I opened my eyes. "How did I do it?"

She didn't hesitate. "You and your friends have special individual abilities."

"Come again?"

"Kirsty discovered it originally."

"I thought it was the force, maybe."

"No. Actually, that is what everyone thought initially. But Kirsty wasn't buying it, because we'd already determined that she and your other friends were not as strong or adept to the powers of the force as you were."

"So what was it?"

"An abnormality in your gene sequence. It occurred in all of you. And it began to develop shortly after you all arrived."

"You keep saying 'we all'…"

"The first time… you had others with you. Kahn, Feeney, Hall, and your sister."

I looked over at her. "Wait. If we all had the genetic abnormalities… wouldn't Blazer and Kate?"

"One would assume so, wouldn't they?" She concluded. "But honestly we had no idea those two were here, until the other night." I noted a tall figure and entered the diner, his face concealed by a hood. "So… this abnormality… what exactly can I do with it?"

Aayla took a sip of her drink and stared down at the table, as if she was recalling a memory. "You have the ability to manipulate time."

"What of Kirsty?"

"Well…"

"Excuse me…" a voice with an accent filled our space. It was an older voice. We looked up, and Count Dooku smiled down at us. "Aayla reached down for her light saber on her belt and he held his hand up, placing her hand back onto the table with the force.

"Don't make this into a hostile situation, Master Secura. I'm here to pass a message. If either of you make any attempt to stop me after I give it and leave, I have an individual who is ready to place one blaster bolt in each of your skulls from about two blocks from here."

"Typical of a separatist. Get a sniper to do your work for you." I muttered. "The message is actually for you, Mr. Smith."

I looked up at him. "From who?"

"The one whom you shall soon call… _Master._ He wishes a meeting with you." He looked over at Aayla. "Alone." He added.

"Where?"

Aayla kicked me under the table. I looked over at her. Dooku smiled again. "Korriban. The Sith Academy."

"A place of darkness. Of course. When?"

"Just go there. He'll know when you arrive. He'll be waiting."

Dooku looked over at Aayla and nodded. "Master Secura. Smith. Good day." He said, and turned and started for the door. Aayla moved for her Saber and I grabbed her hand. "No." I said. She blinked. "WHY?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"This is our chance. To stop the war at it's source."

"It's a TRAP." She insisted. I nodded. "I know."

"I'm not sure the council will do anything." I murmured.

"We still have to alert them to the fact, that Dooku has given the message, and that you are being sought out by the enemy." Aayla said. I shrugged. "Is Obi-Wan going to be there?"

She nodded. "He is your master after all."

"Should have been you."

"It would not work. Obi-Wan knows that."

"He knows?"

"It's impossible to hide such things. Especially when…" The lift doors opened and we stepped out into the hall that led to the chambers of the council. Obi-Wan, Kal, Scorch, and Kirsty looked up. "Is it true?" Kal asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Are we going to go see the enemy?" Scorch asked. "The council will decide that." Obi-Wan said softly. Kal snorted. "Sure. That's a big no."

I placed my hand on Kal's shoulder and gave him a simple 'calm down' look. He sighed and nodded slowly. I followed Obi-Wan and Aayla inside the chambers.

_Moments Later…_

"You want to do WHAT?" Windu hissed. I winced from the verbal whiplash. "I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. You do not have the training…"

"I disagree."

Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder. _Easy…_

"Do you?"

"I do."

"With all due respect to the council, Master Windu, Master Yoda. He did defeat Grievous in the first holo-training session. He's a natural. And… I believe it's also due to having done it before." Aayla said. Obi-Wan gave her a warning look.

Windu looked over at Yoda, and he looked at us thoughtfully. "Grant you permission, we do not. Stay on Coruscant, you will. Continue your training."

Aayla opened her mouth, and I interrupted her with a bow to the council. "Thank you, for your time."

_Outside the council chambers…_

I came through the door and stopped in front of Kal. "I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Two Standard Days After The Meeting With The Council…_

I moved down the dark corridor that led to the main chamber of the Sith Academy temple. It was completely quiet, except for my footsteps and I'd see no one about since I had landed. I reached the arched doorway, and stepped through, into the dim lit room.

A figure stood in the shadows at the end of the perfect cube shaped room. "Come closer..." The voice said. I drew my cloak closer around my head and moved forward into the center of the room. "That's plenty close enough, my apprentice…"

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The voice chuckled. "I am the new ruler of the galaxy. And I want to kill you."

At that very moment, two dozen red light sabers activated, revealing I was surrounded by just as many Sith. "Kill him."

On command, all the Sith moved in quickly on my position. I activated my light saber, spun around on my left foot, and dropped to one knee, sending a wave of force energy out, sending the enemy back to where they started. Minus one, who raced up behind me, and raised his blade, before quickly bringing it down...

_Eight standard hours earlier…_

I stared out the window of the ship _Inception_, which Kal had… acquired during an operation with the commandos and nulls, watching the stars float by. I heard the door behind me open. I glanced back at Obi-Wan as he stepped up next to me, looking out the window as well. "I have to say, this is unlike me."

"Defying the council?"

"Yes. And on such short sudden notice too." He looked over at me. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I breathed in and then out slowly. "If we plan on stopping this war… then yes. I have to go meet this… dark lord."

"But alone?"

"If I don't… it won't work."

"Exactly what is your plan?"

I now looked over at him. "There is no plan." I turned and moved over to a table. He turned and followed me. "What? Are you mad? Going into the Sith Academy and confronting the enemy without a plan?"

"What do you want me to do? The republic has no jurisdiction on Korriban. It's Sith space. Not like I can take a fleet down there and storm the place."

The door opened again. We both looked up at Kirsty, and Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll go prepare." He said, and left the room, touching Kirsty's shoulder with the sense that said 'talk some sense into him'. She glanced back at him as she walked into the room and sat down across from me. "So. Going to see the big bad guy eh?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Of course."

"I'm going with you."

I looked up at her, and laughed. "No. You are not."

"Matt. I'm part of this too."

"No one said you weren't."

"Then let me help. I might not be Jedi material… but I have skills. Combat or otherwise."

"Kirsty! These are Sith lords. Light sabers and blasters – not exactly the best of companions."

She pursed her lips. I looked over at her. "Fine." She said suddenly, standing up. "if you do decide you have a use for me, just let me know. I'll be in my quarters." She turned and left the room before I could say another word.

"God damn it." I muttered, tossing a random object across the room. The door opened again, and Aayla and Kal entered. I rolled my eyes, and moved back over to the window. "Let me guess. It's a bad idea, going in alone and you won't let me do it."

"The galactic senate wasn't built by just one person. You can't do this alone." Kal said. I looked over at Aayla. "You heard Dooku."

"I heard said he wanted you alone. I never heard him say what he wanted you for exactly, or what would happen if you showed up with back-up."

"Son… I won't stand by and let you get yourself killed." Kal said, gripping my shoulder tightly. "Your best friend wants to help. You don't seem to understand what she's capable of…"

"I'm a Jedi."

"Jedi are not invisible!" Aayla said. "The battle of Geonosis should have proven that. Hell, the stacking of Coruscant all those years ago should prove that!"

I turned away from the two again, looking out the window. They were right. All of them. What was I thinking? Attempting to stop the war on my own? Foolish thinking. I wouldn't get only myself killed, but them as well.

I let out several deep breaths in quick succession. "You are right." I turned to them. "Gather Obi-Wan and Kirsty. I've got a plan."

So maybe it wasn't the perfect plan. But it was the best I could come up with, on such short notice, and involve everyone, and yet keep to the Sith's plan of getting me alone (Or so He/She thought).

"You can come with me."

"So just like that, you change your mind?"

"It's not that Kirsty…"

"If you don't want me to help, I won't."

"It's not that I don't want you to help. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm your friend Matt. You should have a little faith in me. Kal does! Scorch does! The Nulls do!"

"Will you shut the fuck up for a moment and just listen to me!"

She blinked, and sighed. "Get on with it, mate."

I nodded. "I'll need back-up. I realize that. It's going to be a trap. But you are not going to be the one to spring it. I will. You are the one that will free me from it and then release our own trap."

"So what's the plan?"

"Simple. You and Kal stay in the shadows above. I'm supposed to be meeting the Sith in the center hall. Aayla and Obi-Wan will be in the shadows. I'll need them close. You two are the sharp shooters. Ghosts… per-say."

"Okay." Kal said. Kirsty cocked an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

No one said a word. "Let's get ready, then." Kal, Obi-Wan, and Aayla nodded, and moved out of the room to prepare. Kirsty sat still at the table. I moved over and sat down across from her. "Kay… listen."

She flicked her eyes up to look at me. "I'm sorry. I just… sometimes I forget that you can take care of yourself. You know how I am… I'm protective over the people I care about the most."

She leaned forward, sighing. "I know mate. I'm sorry I got angry before. But you are right. I can take care of myself. It's not just you that didn't seem to understand that either. Back home…" I put my hand over hers. "You don't have to talk about that." She looked down at the table. I moved over next to her and put my arms around her. "Listen. We'll find a way home."

"I don't believe that. I have a feeling our destiny lies here. In this world."

I nodded slowly. "If that's the case… then… I guess fate shall keep us here. At least we have each other to lean on."

She just smiled and hugged me back.

The ship landed on the outskirts of the Sith Academy. The boarding ramp lowered and I pulled my Jedi robe on. Kirsty walked over and gave me a hug. She said it was for just in case. I told her I'd give her another hug later, after it was over, and buy her a drink at the local cantina. Kal didn't say a goodbye. He just merely nodded.

Obi-Wan granted that the force would be with us all. Aayla came over and pulled me into a hug. "I know this won't be the end, Matt… but…" I hugged her back and pushed her back to look into her eyes. "I love you too, Aayla." She seemed to blush, if Twi'lek did such a thing. Suddenly she pulled me into a kiss, and I deepened it.

As we broke it, she smiled. "For luck."

"Need all I can get." I said softly. With that, I turned and started toward Academy's front entrance. The others would find alternate entrances.

After finding the main entrance, and a half a dozen twisting corridors later, I moved down the dark corridor that led to the main chamber of the Sith Academy temple. It was completely quiet, except for my footsteps and I'd see no one about since I had landed. I reached the arched doorway, and stepped through, into the dim lit room.

A figure stood in the shadows at the end of the perfect cube shaped room. "Come closer..." The voice said. I drew my cloak closer around my head and moved forward into the center of the room. "That's plenty close enough, my apprentice…"

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The voice chuckled. "I am the new ruler of the galaxy. And I want to kill you."

At that very moment, two dozen red light sabers activated, revealing I was surrounded by just as many Sith. "Kill him."

On command, all the Sith moved in quickly on my position. I activated my light saber, spun around on my left foot, and dropped to one knee, sending a wave of force energy out, sending the enemy back to where they started. Minus one, who raced up behind me, and raised his blade, before quickly bringing it down, only to stop inches from my head, and fall backward – a smoking blaster hole in his chest.

In a balcony above the room entrance, Kirsty peered through the scope of her Dee-Cee Seventeen commando blaster rifle with sniper attachment. "Mark." She said, to Kal, who was next to her with his own sniper rifle.

I stood from my one knee and turned to the dark figure in the shadows. "If you think you can fool me so easily, you are gravely mistaken." I said, as Obi-Wan and Aayla stepped out into the center of the room, their light sabers active. They took their places next to me.

"It's over!"

"You wish, Matt!"

We turned to see Blazer and Kate step into the room. "I don't have a sight on them." Kirsty said. Kal shook his head. "Me neither."

"Shit." Kirsty said, swapping out the sniper attachment with the blaster attachment. She turned and raced for the stairs that led to the main floor. Kal hissed at her, but she ignored him. They were in trouble down there…

"What the fuck are you doing here, Blazer? Kate?" I muttered. Blazer smiled. "I figured it was time to get the revenge I wanted, and my master approved it."

"It's a long time coming Matt. But it's the end of you. And the Republic for that matter!" Kate said. Blazer cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Kirsty?"

"I told her to stay out of this. It's a fight for the Jedi only." He nodded. "I'll find her later, then."

I activated my light saber. "You touch her and so help me God…"

"You'll be dead first Matt. You won't do anything…"

More red sabers activated around the room. The Sith I'd knocked out earlier had risen again. Kate called out across the room. "You are free to go, Master. We'll finish this."

"Make it so, padawan."

The dark figure turned and vanished into the darkness. Kate nodded. "Destroy them!"

I felt my hand tighten around the light saber, as the Sith rushed us. "Split!" I shouted. The three of us moved out into the room and engaged the Sith. The first real battle had begun. I rushed forward into a pack of Sith, slashing one down and blocking an attack from another. I ducked as a third swung his saber, only to miss me and strike his ally. I counted his failed attack with a kick to the face.

Across the room Obi-Wan and Aayla jumped into the midst of the battle, blocking attack after attack, while dodging and weaving around the enemy's blades. Aayla used her fit body to move like an acrobat around the room, flying up and over enemies while blocking attacks and countering with deadly accuracy.

Obi-Wan moved quickly as well, though, using only his light saber and the force to defeat the enemies that thrusted themselves at him. He locked his blade with two Sith before dropping to one knee as a third rushed up. He tucked and rolled under the two blade, as the third Sith impaled himself on his allies blades.

Obi-Wan followed up with one wide swing of his blade, dropping the other two. As I disabled several other Sith, something told me to duck, and I did so as a green light saber flew over my head and flew back around like a boomerang, landing back in Kate's hand. I let out a growl and Kate started toward me.

I sliced down two more Sith, before turning and locking blades with her. "You can't win. The dark side is strong!"

"Do me a favor…"

She arched an eyebrow. "Fuck your dark side." I pushed my blade forward knocking her back. I swung my blade around, blocking Blazer's blade as he came up from behind. Kicked out from behind me, sending him back as well.

Down the corridor, Kirsty ran full throttle. Toward the room. She activated her wrist controls and suddenly an armor suit began to expand over her body, and suddenly, as if it was a special edition of Iron Man, a helmet formed around her head, as she reached the room.

She ducked under the blade of a Sith lord and activated a blade from the outer-side of her right arm, and slid it across the Sith's belly, before leaping into the air and side kicking him to the ground.

Several Sith noted her presence and moved after her. She noted this action and leapt into the air using her jetpack, before firing several rockets down to the ground below her, sending a mass of the Sith flying.

She hit the ground again and raced toward Matt, who was in deep combat with Kate and Blazer. She rushed forward, grabbing one Sith and tossing him aside like a doll, and soon finding herself in the middle of a pack of Sith.

She didn't hesitate. She activated her two wrist flame throwers and spun around on her heels, lighting the group up. She deactivated the throwers and suddenly focused her mind on each individual and turned her palms upwards, raising them up into the air. She let out a breath and flipped her palms down again, slamming the group of Sith into the floor.

She turned rapidly, and slammed her gloved fist into Blazer's head, knocking over. His saber went sliding across the floor. Kate turned and swung her Blade at Kirsty and she hopped back, avoiding it, before ducking forward, grabbing Kate's armed hand , and the two suddenly dance around. "BITCH!" Kate screamed, as Kirsty slammed her armored elbow down into Kate's right shoulder.

I ran forward, and aimed my blade at Blazer. "Don't… fucking move." He didn't listen, and instead, called his weapon to him with the force, and our blades touched one another. "You just don't get it! I will die before I surrender!" He swung his blade, pushing me back.

"BLAZER!" We both stopped and looked over at Kirsty, who held Kate's own blade to her throat. "Surrender or she dies."

"NO!" He rushed forward, blade held high. His last mistake. I spun around, my back to him, as my blade entered his abdomen. I paused, as he choked for air, a product of shock. I deactived my blade, and he toppled over to the floor. Kirsty activated a built in prod on her fingertips, and shocked Kate unconscious, before moving over to Blazer's side. "Why'd you have to do that, mate?" She asked him, as I squatted down next to him. "You… don't understand… the Jedi… are… going to over throw the republic and take…. Con…" there was a deep sigh as life left his body.

I looked over at Kirsty, and she looked at me. "Where's the girl?"

We looked over at Kal, and then at the spot where Kate had been laying.

She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You do understand that when we go in there, we will probably only come out banished from the order." Obi-Wan asked me. I looked over at the council chambers door. Then I looked back at Obi-Wan. I nodded. "What else shall I do? You don't have to come with me. Just say I defied your orders too."

"I will not abandon my padawan."

"Fine. Let's go."

We turned and I paused as the Turbolift opened. Aayla stepped out and ran over. "You two think you were going to take the blame for something I too had a part in?"

"I'm not letting you get kicked out of the…" She pushed past both Obi-Wan and I and entered the chambers. I looked over at Obi-Wan and he shrugged and we followed her into the chambers.

"Master Secura. Kenobi. Padawan Smith." Windu said, greeting us. "Master Windu. We have news."

"We know."

"Know what?" I asked. "Event that took place on Korriban, we know." Yoda replied. The three of us stood in front of the council, and for the first time, we didn't know how to proceed. Lucky for us, Windu had planned on that already. He leaned forward in his seat. "As of this moment… we have the young Sith apprentice named Blazer in our morgue. The other bodies have been cleared from the scene."

"You had no clearance going to Korriban." I said."NOR DID YOU." Windu stated flatly. I bit my bottom lip in annoyance. I knew this would happen. I curled my fingers up in my hands, forming a fist. "As of this moment… YOU, Smith, are being stripped of your Padawan status. You are no longer a part of this order. I have two Jedi outside to escort you off the Temple premises." He held out his hand, called my light saber from my belt with the force. I looked over at Aayla and Obi-Wan, and then turned and walked calmly out of the room.

In the hall, two human Jedi waited. They never touched me. Instead, they walked with me to the turbolift and we took it to the ground floor.

Back in the council chambers, Windu ran his hand over his temple, and addressed Obi-Wan. "I am truly disappointed in you. No. In both of you. You are both Jedi Knights and have always upheld the meaning of such titles with pride. Then they return and you go out off the system!" Windu leaned back, and sighed. "You are both dismissed for now. The council will have to discuss this matter further before we can decide what to do."

The two Jedi bowed, and left the chambers. Obi-Wan walked with Aayla to the lift. "Is he worth it?"

"What are you speaking of, Obi-Wan?"

"Matthew. Is he worth getting dismissed from the order?"

Aayla looked up at him. "I will not have this conversation. Not with you." The two stepped onto the lift, and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I am merely trying to understand your logic."

"It's not logic. It's love!" She snapped, and regretted the words as they flew out off her tongue. Obi-Wan nodded again, and a smirk came to his lips. "And so the truth comes out."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing. It's not my place. It's yours."

The lift came to stop and he exited and vanished into the crowd, leaving Aayla standing there, wondering what was going to happen next.

I knocked on the door and Kal opened it. "Padawan…"

I marched past him into the small apartment. "I'm not a Jedi."

"So they did dismiss you."

"They basically told me to get the hell of the temple property."

Kal frowned as I sat down at his table. I looked up at him. "They took my light saber."

"Son… I'm so sorry." He said sitting down next to me. Kirsty and Ordo came in from the other room. She looked over at me and then at Kal. He nodded. "Oh shit." She muttered. She dropped down next to me. "You okay?"

I looked over at her as she put an arm around me. "I will be." I sighed. "I might have the force… but I was never meant to be a Jedi. I was never able to keep up as one in the games…" Kal and Ordo exchanged looks of confused. "Why should I be able to keep up as one in real life too?"

"The difference from the games and real life is… you still have the force. You can still make another light saber. And you can still make a difference."

There was a buzz as my holo-com went off. I answered it and Aayla stood in my hand. "Matthew. Listen. They haven't decided our punishment. I am being watched. So is Obi-wan. He's elected to stop helping us. He won't have any part of it."

"What about you?"

"The council has a meeting with me alone tomorrow. I will let you know. I have to go." She paused. "Matt."

"I know. Contact me as soon as you get a chance."

"Good bye."

Her hologram faded away. I looked over at Kal and Ordo. "Come on, Son. You'll stay here tonight."

Aayla moved to the council chambers. The guards paused and looked at her. "Good luck." One of them said. She nodded slowly, finding it strange that any of the guards spoke. She entered the chambers and found only Windu and Yoda. "Where are the others?"

"We decided to spare you the embarrassment. We're the only ones here that will know of this."

"What is your will?"

"You are being dismissed. Officially."

"On what grounds?"

"The grounds of disobeying a direct order of the council and… having a relationship with a padawan."

Aayla looked at them. "What say you, Aayla?" Yoda asked. "Nothing…" She took her light saber off her belt and knelt down and set it on the floor. "I have things to do. Jedi Masters." She said, and for the first time, she didn't bow to them. Instead, she turned and left the room.

She raced down the temple's front steps and activated her holo-com. Matthew answered. "What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you soon. Meet me at the safe house."

"Alright."

She closed the channel as she flagged down a speeder cab. She looked back at the temple and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding until now. She was no longer a Jedi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I opened the door, and Aayla stepped inside. We turned and moved into the main living area, where Kal, Scorch, and Kirsty sat. Aayla took a seat and I sat down next to her. "Aayla got booted from the Order. Kal cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward. "This is… serious."

"We need to get off the planet."

"Do you think the Jedi are going to come after you?"

Aayla shook her head in response to Kirsty's question. "No. The Jedi don't kill for such things. We…" She paused. "_They_ only kill in self defense."

"That might be true. But the way you guys are acting… someone's coming after us…"

"Kate is still out there. And with Blazer dead, she's going to be out for revenge."

"I just have a very bad feeling about the next few hours…"

I sighed and looked over at Scorch and Kal. "We need to get off planet. We need to go somewhere where no one knows us or cares for that matter."

"Nar Shaddaa. A place of Hutts, warlords, and refugees." Kal said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Scorch will get a ship and he'll take you guys there. Lay low for a few weeks…"

"I think it's a great idea… I'll get moving."

Scorch paused long enough to kiss Kirsty once more before leaving to get a ship. Aayla just shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. Kal nodded at her. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. What would we do?"

"Live your lives like normal civilians. Just… do it quietly until I get some intel on what the Jedi are up to."

I interlocked my fingers with Aayla's and she looked over at me. "We can do it. It's just until Kal can figure out what to do next. In the meantime, you can fill me in on what the Sith have been up to since we left. Maybe we can piece together this damn puzzle…"

She sighed. "Fine…"

"It's settled." I said.

"It was settled a bit ago, when Scorch left." Kirsty pointed out.

_**Seven standard days later; Nar Shaddaa – Kal's safe house**_

The morning alarm sounded. Kirsty's eye fluttered opened and she moaned softly as she stretched out in the bed. She heard a snicker next to her and looked over at Scorch, who was laying on his back under the covers with her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing you were just dreaming a little while ago…"

"What did I say?"

"Nothing…" He snickered again. "She sat up and slapped her pillow into him, and laughed as he grabbed the pillow, and tackled her back down onto her back and kissed her slowly, as his right hand slid up and down the side of her naked body. There was then the sound of a loud clanging sound from down stairs. "BREAKFAST!" Matt was screaming.

They both paused in mid kiss and started to giggle as Scorch mocked Matt. "Breakfast!" He hissed. Kirsty laughed loudly, and Scorch grabbed the blankets and drawing it over the two of them.

Down in the kitchen, I set out a plat of food for Aayla, who looked up at him with a soft smile and started to dig in. I sat down across from her. "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking we could go down to the market together and pick out some fruits."

I nodded. "Sounds great."

Kirsty and Scorch finally came down and pulled up their chairs and began to eat quickly. I looked over at Aayla with a funny look, and she giggled. "SO…" I said, slapping Scorch hard on the back. "Whatcha kids got going on today?"

"Oh, uh… we were probably just going to stay in… maybe watch a holo-film or something…"

"Oh, well…" I was cut off by a knock on the door. We all looked around at each other. No one but Kal and the Nulls knew we were here. But they weren't due to be here for another two days. I looked over at Kirsty and the hand that held her eating utensils was shaking. I stood up. "Stay here…"

"Matt, no." Scorch said, but I ignored him. The knock came again. I stepped toward the door and opened it suddenly. In front of me, stood Blazer. "Wha…"

"You can not stop the will of the dark-side, Matt." He unleashed a powerful force push, sending me flying back into the room. I slammed into a wall. Aayla was on her feet in a flash and she raced over, as several thermal detonators were tossed into the room.

"Oh, shit." Kirsty said. Scorch reacted by jumping up into the table and tackling her to the floor and pulling the table up in front of them as a shield.

I shook my head from the crash into the wall and Aayla pulled me to my feet. "Who was it?"

"Blazer…"

"Wh…"

"NO TIME, I said, pulling her down the hall and into the closest room, just as both detonators went off. The explosion shook the building., and sent flames from the inside to the outside, and finished with a large cloud of smoke into the morning sky.

Up in the atmosphere, a shuttle flew in. Inside the cockpit, Kal stared, eyes wide, at the burning ruins of the safe-house. His heart was pounding. _They were alive. _He told himself. _They were alive, because they were survivors. All of them. _He closed his eyes as Ordo landed the shuttle onto the ground.

Kal raced toward the door, but stopped short as a back draft of flamed exploded out of it. Standing there, Kal looked around, and then he spotted a figure racing from the scene. He yelled to Ordo. "Son. We've got a suspect! Get the speeder!"

"On it!"

In a matter of seconds, Ordo had pulled out a small speeder bike and had raced it out, taking off past Kal, in pursuit of the fleeing suspect.

At the same time, Kal raced around the building, quickly finding a window in the back. A small cloud of smoke was pouring from it. No flames at least. Kal took out his blaster and fired into it, blasting clear the sharp glass, before climbing through. "SECURA! SCORCH! KIRSTY!"

Kal pulled on a re-breather to keep from choking on the smoke as he moved through the room. H felt his foot kick something and looked down, to find Matthew and Secura on the ground, unmoving. "Damn it, son." He said, as he knelt down to check their pulses. They were alive. Kal stood as a large chunk of the roof fell in just feet away. He activated his comm. Mereel answered. "What's your ETA?"

"Approaching the house as we speak."

"Come around back. I've got Smith and Secura unconscious. I'm going to find Harrington and Scorch."

"Copy."

Kal put his comm away and moved through the door and jumped back as flames jumped up from a small explosion. He pushed through and entered the dining room where he found Scorch covering Kirsty. He must of tried to shield her from the blast. _You're a good man, Six-Two. _Kal check their pulses and they were good.

Kal looked up when he felt a strange feeling. Someone was watching them. What he saw shocked him. A Mandalorian. Silver armor. Jetpack. Twin Westar blasters. Kal didn't hesitate. He drew his blaster, but before he could fire, the Mando'a fired a cable, grasping Kal's hands, causing him to drop his weapon.

The Mando'a raced forward tackling Kal into the wall. Kal dropped to the ground and it seemed as though the flames were surrounding him now… He looked up at the dark helmet of the Mando'a that stood over him. And then a boot caused him to black out.

There was a hiss as Kal opened his eyes, and he found himself staring up at Prudii and Mereel. "Welcome back, Sarg."

Kal stared at them for a brief moment and then shot to his feet. "Where's Smith and Harrington?"

"No clue. We only find you in the dining room, unconscious. Care to explain that?"

"A Mando'a attacked me."

"A clone?"

"No. A true Mandalorian. Caught me by surprise…" Kal rubbed his chin with his hand, a million thoughts going through his mind. "It's my fault… they're gone…"

"Sarg." Kal looked up as Ordo approached. "I couldn't catch the perp. Too fast."

"It's fine son…"

"What happened?"

Kal looked him in the eye. "I screwed up. A Mandalorian took them."

"You seem to have forgotten one thing, Sarg." He looked around at Prudii. "I had a tracker placed on their equipment."

Kal moved forward, and embraced his son with a hug. "That's my boy…"

"That's my boy…" Kal smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I could sense the darkness. Yes, my eyes were closed. And yes, I was unconscious. And no, I was no longer the owner of the title of Jedi. But once you had that touch of the Force, you never forgot it. Ever. And then the voice called out to me. "Matthew…"

My eye flickered behind my eyelids.

"Awaken, my young apprentice."

My eyes opened, and to my surprise, I found myself hanging upside down. Upon inspection, I discovered my feet were bound by a simple rope, tied to a latch on the ceiling. I curled my fingers up into my hands, just to be sure I had motion in my body.

I looked around me. The room was dark. It looked almost like an abandoned warehouse, in the industrial district of a city. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to remember what had happened. What had happened? I smelt blood, dirt, and smoke in the air. I suddenly bent at the waist, trying to reach the rope; to no avail.

I let myself hang there for a moment, when I heard a loud… I'm not sure what kind of noise it was. A door opening perhaps? In any case, I heard footsteps quickly follow, and they were heading my way.

I didn't move. What was a the point. I was securely restrained. For now. And then Kate came into view. "Matt." She said calmly. I looked over at her, from an upside-down point of view. "Kate. To whom do I owe this fantabulous pleasure of seeing you alive yet again?"

She smirked. "Listen to me. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Oh, but I wouldn't mind hurting you… how does Blazer do it? Does he come from behind or do you just like a frontal assault?" I glared. She began to pace back and forth in front of me.

"I have a message from my Master."

"Who is your master? Dooku? Sidious?"

"It's not important. What is, is that he has plans for you. Well… not him actually. Destiny does."

"What kind of plans?"

"I'll explain that shortly. First though… I need you to come with me. I need to show you something."

She waved to the guards – who were Mandalorian soldiers. They moved forward, released me, and then bound my hands behind my back. She led me through a series of dark corridors, which were filled with rusting walls and dark fogged windows.

The guards opened an older style door, and covered either side as she pushed me gently through the door. It was a room similar to the one I had been in, only larger, with tanks lining both long walls of the room. There were about 8 tanks total. 5 were occupied by beings; whom was unknown just yet. The glass was too fogged. "What is this place?" I said softly.

Kate placed her hand on my shoulder, and squeezed it softly. "A place that allows one to see the future, if you have enough focus."

"And let me guess. You plan on showing me how to do so…?"

"Not I…" She pointed at the end of the room, where they was a tall figure, with a cloak covering it's head. "Master…" Kate said, bowing partially to the figure. "I have brought him to you."

"Ah, yes. Master. How about you show yourself."

The figured turned and stepped through the room stopping a few feet away from me, before lowering the cloak. "Matthew Smith…"

I didn't flinch as I looked Anakin Skywalker in the eyes. "Yeah, that's my name, don't over-use it please. I don't have the time or the money to get a new one."

He looked over at Kate, one eyebrow raised. "Sarcastic, is he?"

"Always has been, Master."

Anakin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I can sense the anger inside of you."

"Yeah, I'm a little pissed. I don't remember why, but I am. Tell me something. Where's Kirsty? Aayla?"

Anakin opened his eyes and put his arm around my shoulders, walking me over to one of the tanks. He ran his gloved hand over the glass, wiping away the fog. Inside Kirsty hung from her bound wrists. I shifted my eyes from her to him. "What is your plan? Threaten to kill them if I don't do what you want?"

"I don't need to. You just did it for me."

"What do you want?"

"I plan on destroying the Jedi and Republic. I will become ruler of this Galaxy and soon all will come to me for everything and anything."

"And what of Kate and Blazer?"

"They shall serve along side me, punishing those who deserve it, and rewarding those who earned it."

"Fantastic stuff…"

"I need you to help me."

"How so? You are the all powerful great one. YOU do it."

He walked me over to the next tank, clearing the fog from it. I swallowed in surprise. I now looked at Ajmina hanging inside the tank, hung by bound wrists as well. "If you don't… I will start with her. And then your Sister. Jacob. Lara. Kirsty. I will kill them all in front of you, while you WATCH."

"Go to hell."

"Hell could not begin to describe what the females will go through BEFORE I kill them. My soldiers are very lonely, you know…"

I stared at Ajmina, helplessly hanging in the tank. I looked down the row at the other three tanks that held Rebecca, Lara, and Jacob. I looked over at Kate, and then closed my eyes. "What will you have me do?"

Anakin smiled. Now he was getting somewhere.

Aayla moved through the door, and Ordo moved next to her, matching her pace as she moved into the large briefing room where Kal, Scorch and Delta Squad were waiting with the Nulls. "You have something?"

"Yes. Ordo had placed a tracking device on Harrington and Smith's equipment, for safety reasons." Mereel said. Kal nodded. "We can't seem to access Kirsty's location, but we have a lock on Matthew's."

"What are we waiting for?!"

Scorch grabbed Aayla by the arm. "Wait. Wait. If we go rushing in without a plan, we could end up prisoners too. Who's going to rescue us? You were banished by the Jedi and We're all expendable."

"Yeah…" Prudii said, "We were going to be expended, if it hadn't been for Sarg here."

"Which means, when we go in, we either do it right and come out successful, or we die trying. There is no back up."

Aayla pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Alright."

Kal nodded to his boys. "We've locked his location here. An under city cantina."

"What in the force is he doing there?"

"Maybe it's a front for a Separatist base."

"That's bold, even for Skywalker."

"Maybe, but we're not sure either way, and not taking any chances."

"So what's the plan?" She asked them. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. They all looked over at the door, and then looked at one another. Scorch nodded to Sev, who turned and drew his side-arm, and flanked the door with Fixer. Scorch opened the door, and suddenly a body fell through the open doorway, and hit the ground.

"Check him!" Sev hissed. Ordo dropped down next to the body, and rolled it over. Aayla gasped. "Matt?!" She ran over, as I gasped for air, my face and clothes covered in blood. I let out a heavy cough, and spat blood onto the ground next to me. "What happened Son?" Kal was there, standing over me. "Sarg…" I whispered. I fell back to the ground from being propped up on my elbows, and I could hear nothing but my own heart beat in my ears. And then the world faded again.

I could hear the voices. Kal, Aayla, Scorch, and Ordo.

"How did he escape?" Aayla asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm surprised he's even alive." Kal responded.

"It looks like he was tortured." Ordo said.

"Scorch, relax, Son."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but wonder. If he's this bad off, what's Kirsty's fate as of now?"

"Only Matthew knows that for the time being. And Until he regains consciousness…"

"Look! He's waking up."

I opened my eyes, and saw Aayla and Kal staring down at me. "Easy, Son…" I suddenly jolted to an upright position and looked around quickly. "Kirsty!"

"She's not here!"

I jumped off the table and braced myself against the wall as a sudden wave of pain rushed over my body.

Aayla pulled my arm around her shoulders and supported me. Ordo shook his head. "Brother, the bacta tank only healed your external wounds. You need time before you can go running around saving the day…"

I shifted my eyes to him, and then to Kal. "You don't understand… I have to do something if I'm going to keep them alive."

MOMENTS LATER

The chair was put in place and Kal and Aayla lowered me into it. They took seats across from me and cocked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I didn't escape. They let me go."

"Who?"

"Kate… Blazer…. Anakin. They have Mandalorian warriors as guards and soldiers. They are holding Kirsty and…"

"And?" Scorch asked. I swallowed. "And my other friends. OUR other friends. Ajmina. Lara. Rebecca…. Jacob."

"I want coordinates now." Ordo said, checking his blasters. I shook my head. "I don't have the slightest idea where they were holding us. I was knocked out and I ended up a block from here. In an under city cantina. I'm surprised I made it here alive."

"You are telling us…!" Kal said.

I swallowed again. "What is it son?"

I nodded. "Skywalker wants me to destroy the Jedi temple."

"He WHAT?" Aayla hissed. I shook my head again, a throbbing pain filling my front temple. "He said if I don't do it with-in the next three days… he's going to start killing them. He'll let his soldiers… the girls…"

Kal was now glaring at no one or nothing in particular. Just the thought of what those soldiers would do to his girls. He stood and moved to the window. I felt a tear roll down my left cheek. "It's an impossible task without…"

"We don't really have to destroy the entire temple. Just the council chambers and it's tower."

"It's still suicide!"

"It's also a crime against the Republic and the Jedi. We'd be considered traitors and we'd be arrested for treason." Scorch said, logically. A moment passed, and no one spoke. Until Scorch's illogically side came out. The side of him where his heart spoke for him. Not his training.

"If we can get inside, I can do it. I just need to get to specific floors and plant some demo packs on the main frame structures."

"Scorch, no…" Aayla said. Kal remained silent, just staring out the window.

"We don't even know that Skywalker will release them once it's done."

"We don't need him to." They all looked over at me. "All I need him to do is come pick me up once it's done. Then You guys can come in and we can end this once and for all."

24 Hours Later…

The following sequence takes place from two different spots. One scene where they are going over the plan and the other where the plan is being put into motion, all at the same time. (Mission Impossible Theme begins to play somewhere in our heads)…

"The plan is simple. There will be three teams."

Scorch and Boss stepped off the lift, leaving Sev and Fixer on it. Those two stepped off the lift several floors later.

"Delta will be split into two teams. Both teams will take one floor. There are three charges that need to be set on both floors."

On a separate lift – the special one that takes people to the council chambers opened on that particular floor. The guards posted there turned to the lift, and looked at one another, confused.

"Aayla and myself will arm the explosives in the actual chambers."

I stepped off the lift, and Aayla was on my heels. The guards reacted, and drew their blasters.

"Once we're clear, our evac route will be left with only one option; we go out through the nearest window. Kal and the Nulls will be waiting with speeders near each of our floors."

I drew a blaster and both guards went down. Aayla moved forward past the bodies and opened the chamber doors.

Scorch placed a charge on the 4th floor of the Council tower. Meters away, Boss placed another charge. Up on the 8th floor, Sev and Fixer set theirs.

"Team one, charges set."

"Copy. Team two charges set." Sev said, activating his last charge.

"What you guys need to know…" I looked at everyone in the room. Aayla. Kal. Ordo. The Nulls. Delta Squad. "is that if we go through with this… once those charges are set… there is no going back. We will become fugitives of the republic. If any of you want to back out now… I won't blame you. I won't hold it against you."

I looked out at my friends. No one spoke. I pursed my lips and nodded grimly.

As Aayla opened the door, there was a flash of moment, and suddenly I was grabbed from the front and thrown into the chambers. I countered the attack and rolled, quickly regaining an upright stance. I turned and saw Obi-Wan standing in front of the door, glaring at me.

"Aayla… set the charges."

"Disregard that order Master Secura!"

Aayla marched in, took out a charge, placed it on the first point. "I'm no longer part of the Jedi order, Kenobi. You can't order me around."

He frowned and started toward her. I slammed into him and we ran into the wall. Aayla set the charge and moved to the next one. I felt myself get lifted off the ground and thrown across the room. I scrambled to my feet and looked over at him as he drew his light saber.

"Typical Jedi. Can't fight like a man. Gotta fight with the one weapon no one else can beat."

"We're clear, Matt. Let's go."

I took out a detonator and looked at Obi-Wan. "Don't bother trying to stop us. I'm going to give you this one warning. Once we're out that window… this place is going up in fireworks. Get out of the tower while you still can."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because… I'm a loyal friend. And this is the only way to save them. And stop the madness at the same time."

Aayla blasted open a window and Kal piloted the speeder outside the window. "Departure in 5 seconds."

"Evac now." Boss said over the comm.

Obi-Wan just stared at us, as we moved to the window and climbed into the speeder. "Go." Aayla said to Kal, who jammed the accelerator down. From a far off vantage point, you could see three speeders from different levels of the center tower of the Jedi Temple depart and form up behind one another.

Suddenly there were multiple explosions – tracing back to inside the center tower. And it started with the council chambers.

We met in an old residential apartment building, that had long since been abandoned. The others sat down with drinks, though they weren't exactly celebrating. Yes, it had been a success. But no. It wasn't what we had wanted. We had been mere pawns for the Sith. And now, we were Republic Fugitives. Terrorists. Scum of the Universe. And with Obi-Wan's knowledge, we'd be IDed on the Holonet across the universe. There was no place that was safe now.

I activated my holo-com and Kate appeared. "It's done."

"We know. Don't leave your current location. I'm on my way to pick you up."

I looked over at my team. "She's on her way."

They looked at me and Aayla walked over. She pulled me into a hug. "Be careful. Come back to me." I pulled her into a kiss. "I will always find you Aayla. No matter what." I saw a tear fall from her right eye, and it landed on the ground at my feet. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and looked past her at Kal. He simply nodded. I gave him a nod back, and then, with one last hug and a kiss on her cheek, I left Aayla and the rest of the group.

Kate piloted the speeder down to the ground outside the apartment building. I moved forward, and got in next to her. She tossed me a blindfold. I looked over at her. "Don't even think it. Just put it on if you want to see them alive."

With one final glare, I pulled on the blindfold, and suddenly I felt a pinch as she injected me in the neck with a tranquilizer. I didn't fight it, and instead, closed my eyes – welcoming the rest.

I felt a rush of adrenaline as my eyes opened. A bright light caused me to closed them again and put my arm over my head. "You can cut it out with the fucking light." I hissed, slowly opening my eyes again to find they'd actually listened to me and turned it off.

"You have returned to us, a successful mission complete. I'm impressed, Smith." Anakin said. I nodded. "Now, our deal…"

"Of course. Release his sister." A Mandalorian guard moved over to Rebecca's tank and opened it, before helping her out, as she limped forward, unstable on her feet. "Snips. Come on." I said. They tossed her over to me and I eased her to the ground, letting her rest behind me. "The others." I said.

Anakin looked over at The commanding soldier. They exchanged nods. The commander waved a hand and suddenly Rebecca and I were surrounded. Kate walked over and opened Jacob's tank. He tumbled out onto the ground as she cut him loose. She grabbed him by his arm and began to drag him over to a ledge. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, "We had a deal!"

"I'm altering the deal."

"NO!"

Suddenly Kate threw Jacob over the ledge and he fell to the ground, where he shook his head, finally shaken enough to wake from whatever coma he'd been in. As he stood, slightly wobbly, a gate at the end of the pit began to open and a loud sickening roar could be heard. "Oh, God…" I heard Rebecca say.

"Commander. You may select one of the remaining females to take to your quarters."

"Gladly…" He said, moved forward to take a look at each of the girls that remained. He paused at Ajmina's tank and smiled. "This one."

"Very well. She's all yours, Commander."

He released her and picked her up in his arms, before stepping toward the door. "Tell two of your finest men that can select from the final two."

"I'm going to kill you, Skywalker." There was a loud roar from below, as Jacob rushed for cover from the massive Rancor.

"Doubtful, Matt." I looked over at Blazer, who smiled happily. He paused by Kate, and pulled her into a rough deep kiss, as he grabbed at her butt. "Don't forget our date tonight, love."

"How could I?" She retorted. I made my hands into fists as two more soldiers came and took Lara and Kirsty away. "Skywalker!"

"Shut it Matt!" Blazer hissed. "Master Skywalker will do as he pleases. He has way to much power for you to resist."

"Blazer, go fuck Kate and piss off, will you?"

Blazer tore through the wall of soldiers and smashed his fist into my right cheek. I shook it off. "You don't talk about her like that!"

"Do something about it!" I said, coming face to face with him, toe to toe, eye to eye. He looked over at Anakin, who shook his head. "The Emperor needs him. Back down, padawan."

"Who is this Emperor?"

"The great master. He can see everyone's fate…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and there was a large whole in the wall behind the tanks. Delta Squad swung in and the Mandalorians turned and open fired on them. I rushed forward and grabbed one from behind, kicked him in the ass with my knee and snapping his neck before grabbing his weapons. I tossed one to Rebecca, who grabbed it and blasted another Mando'a. Delta quickly returned fire as I kicked a Mando'a to the ground, and rushed after Anakin who was making a get-away.

"HEY!" I shouted. He turned as I pointed the blaster at him. "Bet you your Master didn't tell you your true fate."

"Oh, he did… but he lied to another." Suddenly I was slammed into from behind and pushed into the wall. I slammed my elbow wildly behind me, knocking Blazer back. I turned and kicked out sideways, sending him back even farther.

I looked up to find Skywalker vanished. I turned to Blazer and glared. He just got to his feet and drew his light saber, before rushing forward. I met him in the middle and we clashed, as I grabbed his hands, which were clasped tightly around his light saber hilt. As we struggled over the dangerous weapon, we slammed into walls, spitting, screaming, and making random strikes at each other. Back in the main room, Jacob was braced against the wall of the pit, screaming for help as the Rancor stepped toward him further more.

Suddenly a blue flash dropped down in front of him. One of the most beautiful creatures ever stood in front of him, preparing to defend him. Aayla Secura. "Stay back." She said, and he simply nodded. She concentrated and send a massive force wave at the monster, sending it tumbling back into the cage it had come out of. She waved her hand, sending the gate slamming down.

Up top, Kal dropped in with the Nulls and joined the fire fight, and he covered Rebecca, his primary objective to get her out alive at any cost. "Thermal Det!" Scorch shouted, tossing a grenade into the large crowd of Mando'a. There was an explosion and it sent a mass of the soldiers up and flying.

Back in the barracks, The commander laid Ajmina down on his cot and undid his buckle. Ajmina moaned as she began to wake up. The commander snickered. "Perfect. I prefer it if you are awake to feel the pleasure I am about to bestow upon you."

"Wha…" Ajmina murmured, still only a quarter of the way conscious. He leaned forward, and ripped open her shirt and then her bra, before dropping his pants and grabbed himself, further stimulating his erection.

He leaned over again and started to tug at her pants, and suddenly he went flying backward. He slammed into the wall, and Ajmina got up, quickly pulling her shirt around herself. The commander let out a hiss. "Bitch! So you like it rough eh?"

"I wouldn't…" She warned him. "Stop me then." He moved forward, and she was on her feet and she swung her fist into his stomach, and then up into his jaw, sending him and his erection back into the wall, with his pants around his ankles.

"How many more do your soldiers have?!"

"Fuck you!"

"You wish. He stood and tackled her onto the bed. Ajmina let out a scream, as he started to undo her pants again. She reached around for anything that she could use as a weapon. She suddenly stopped as her hand gazed a metal object. "I warned you… pig." She hissed as he started to grind himself against her, giving up on removing her pants.

Suddenly there was a blast, and he went limp on top of her, and she shoved his half naked body off her, and shook her head at the blaster mark on his chest. "Pig!" She repeated, as she pulled her shirt back on around her.

She snatched up the blaster and raced to the room next door. She opened the door, to find that the soldier hadn't but yet started on Kirsty. She fired off several shots into the man, dropping him quickly. "Kay!" She shouted, moving into the room to check on her. She wasn't moving. She checked for a pulse. She had a steady one. She'd be fine. Without another thought, she turned and raced to the next room.

She opened the door and found the soldier completely nude, but just starting to undress Lara. He hadn't even noticed Ajmina had entered the room. "Yo, Faggot!" The soldier turned, wide-eyed from the surprise guest. "I get two?"

"Sure do."

She fired two shots into him, sending him back into the wall, and onto the ground.

Ajmina stepped forward and checked on Lara, who was awake, but holding her breath. "Lara. Hey, it's okay…"

Lara sat up and pulled Ajmina into a tight hug. Without another word, the two women left to check on Kirsty.

Back near the main room, Blazer kicked my legs out from under me, only to send me falling into him. We both went down and the light saber hilt bounced down the hall. Blazer scrambled after it, only to be kicked back down as I got to my feet. "Going somewhere?" I screamed.

Suddenly I felt an impact on my left side and went flying into the wall. I let gasped for air as I struggled to get to my feet. "Touch him again Matt, and I'll kill you right here!"

I looked at Kate, with her saber at her side like a pet. "Go ahead." I said, getting to my feet finally. "Fine."

She raised her blade and suddenly she was lifted into the air, and suddenly slammed into the ground with massive force. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I looked over at Kirsty, who had her arm and hand straight out, aimed at Kate. She was flanked by Lara and Ajmina. "What the fuck…" Kate moaned, touching her head, which was bleeding now.

I looked over and saw Blazer activate his blade. "Lara, move!" I screamed. I felt my heart rate increase, and bolted toward Blazer. But instead of everything speeding up, it all seemed to slow to a near stop. I could hear my heart beat as it beat at a slow pace. Bum-bum. Bum-bum. I let out a breath and reached out to grab his saber hilt from mid-air as he threw it. I turned and changed it's direction. Without thinking, I blinked, and suddenly the blade flew back, there was a sickening hissing sound before the blade deactivated and hit the ground.

"NO!" We heard Kate scream. "No!" her sobs began to fill the room. I stepped over and looked down at Blazer, who had been decapitated by his own weapon. I suddenly felt dizzy, and sick to my stomach. I stepped back, and tumbled back, before stopping in a sitting position.

Kal, Rebecca, Scorch, Delta Squad, and the Nulls raced over. Aayla and Jacob followed seconds later, and Aayla dropped down next to me, pulling me into her arms. Ajmina helped sit Lara down, with the help of Kirsty, as Ordo secured Kate.

And with this final scene, we cut to a black screen, and end season one.


End file.
